Possession
by mocasoul
Summary: JONAS Sequel to Indecent Proposal. Three years after Russia, Macy & Nick are dating & living in New York. Sergey shows up on her birthday with the intent on making her his. Will she stay with Nick or will she give in to her lust for Sergey. DON'T OWN
1. Chapter 1

Macy, as of today, was now 21 years old. She was dating Nick Lucas, who recently went on to follow his dream of a solo career. He was a great singer/songwriter and won several Grammy awards for songs he had written for himself and other artists. Though, Macy was happy about Nick's success, she hated to see JONAS break up. But, it was something that was mutually agreed upon all members. They are still brothers after all.

Macy was sitting at the desk of she and Nick's room in the W Hotel in downtown New York city. They had been staying in the residential condo portion of the hotel for almost two months in order for Nick to record in New York. Also, they were thinking of making the move to New York a permanent one. She loved the place, but it didn't quite feel like a home to her.

She was surfing the web looking for something to do as she waited for Nick to wake up. Suddenly, her phone buzzed and she grabbed it and went into the bathroom to answer it. She smiled when she saw it was Stella.

"Hey, Stella." Macy said as she sat on the closed lid of the toilet and started inspecting her fingernails. It was time to switch to a new color.

"Happy birthday, Macy!" Stella said and Macy smiled even more. "I wish I could be there with you. Joe and I had planned on going, but he kind of surprised me."

"Really? With what?" Macy asked wondering what it could be. Just then, she heard Stella giggle which could mean they did or was going to have sex or something completely different.

"A ring…" Stella said and Macy's jaw dropped to the floor. "He proposed!"

"OMG, congrats! Oh, you're going to have to send me pic of that ring."

"I will. Shit, I'm sorry, Macy. I'm all gushing about getting engaged and it's totally taking away from your big day. I'm sorry…I just had to tell you."

"It's okay. I'm happy for you and Joe. I know you're going to have to perfect wedding."

"We will…Hey, do you know any good venues in New York?"

"Central Park, but that's a little cliché. I mean, it's not that bad…you just have to pick a good spot to get married in. So, you want to come to New York, eh?"

"Yeah…maybe. How is it? Have you guys found a place or are you still living in that condo above the hotel?" Stella asked.

"Still living at the W. Ugh…I love this place, but it's not home. It doesn't feel like a home to me. I want to tell him so bad, but he's just so busy. What am I going to do?"

"Aww…do be so down on your birthday…cheer up. At least you're looking for another place to stay. And when you do, tell him about…whether he's busy or not."

"I know…I just don't want him to feel like he's being left out of the loop. I want to go apartment hunting with him because I want him to not be surprised with a new place and he ends up hating it. So…I'm going see about talking about it tonight. We're having a little birthday dinner."

"That's great. I'm sure he would love to come along for apartment hunting. Well, whenever you come to Jersey, let me know so we can celebrate your birthday. Ugh, this feels so weird not being with you on your birthday."

"I know…but don't feel bad. I know you would be miserable with me here."

"I wouldn't. Why would you say that?"

"Oh, nothing…I'm bored most of the time since school is out. Ugh, I should have taken summer courses, but I don't want to weigh myself down and be so stressed out."

"Yeah, that's not good. Anyway, I have to go. I'm working on a dress. Happy birthday."

"Thanks. Bye." Macy said as she hung up the phone and walked back into the bedroom. Nick was awake and he was on the phone. When he hung up, she came behind him and hugged him while kissing his neck.

"Morning, birthday girl. Shouldn't I be doing this to you."

"Well, yes, but you wake up too late." Macy said as she pulled him down to the bed with her and she landed on top of him.

"Last night kind of tired me out. And we started at midnight."

"And it was a great birthday gift…even if it was a little early. Only by a few minutes." Macy said as she kissed his cheek. "I'm hungry. How about making a birthday breakfast?"

"Okay…what do you want?" Nick said as he rolled over and stood up.

"Pancakes and eggs and bacon and…"

"Whoa, someone's hungry. How do you know I can even cook all of that?"

"Well, just do what you always do when you think I don't know. Order it." Macy said with a silly smirk and Nick was shocked that she knew he didn't cook.

"So, you found that out, huh? Well, to prove you wrong, I'm going to make you breakfast…from scratch. We'll see who has the last laugh…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Macy said as she followed him into the kitchen. She sat on the stool at the counter and watched Nick as he grabbed ingredients from the pantry and fridge, but it was clear he didn't know which ingredients he would need.

"Nick…maybe you should just order the breakfast. You're holding paprika in your hand. I'm pretty sure the pancakes wouldn't taste that great with that in there."

"Yeah…you're probably right. I'm sorry…promise to cook for your 22nd birthday."

"It's okay…it's the attempt that counts." Macy said as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "So, what are we going to do today for my birthday?"

"Hmm…I was thinking that we could go on a shopping spree…have a nice romantic carriage ride through Central Park…maybe have dinner on the terrace."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm so looking forward to the carriage ride."

"Me too." Nick said as he kissed her. Just then, Macy thought it was a good time to bring up looking for another place to stay. She loved this place, but it didn't feel like a place she felt completely comfortable in. They just stayed there while she was taking online courses and he was recording for a new album. She never felt like it was home.

"Nick…I've been thinking. I know this isn't a good time to bring this up…you know, on my birthday, but…would you come with me to go apartment hunting sometime?"

"Apartment hunting?" he asked with a confused look on his face. "Wait, you don't like this place?" he said as he walked around the counter and sat in a stool beside her.

"Not really. I mean, don't get me wrong…I would love this place if it was a just a hotel stay for a week or two, but it's been two months and…I feel a little uncomfortable."

"Macy…you should have told me you hated it here. I would have looked for another place with you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know…I guess, I figured you would be too busy. And I also felt like if I told you, you would find some way to convince me to stay here because you loved it so much."

"I would never want to keep you some place you didn't want to live. I love you, Macy. I don't want to make you unhappy even if it's something as small as not cooking breakfast or something big like finding another place to live."

"I know…I love you, too. I'll show you some of the places I looked up, tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

After the shopping spree, they headed back to their condo and changed for the carriage ride. They were walking in the lobby when his phone rang. He answered it and held up his finger to let her know that his conversation would be short. She smiled and walked off a little to give him some privacy. She just stared at the décor in the lobby and loved the paintings and architecture. Just then, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was staring at her. She turned around and stared, but nobody was paying attention to her. Just a maid that gave her a polite nod as she walked by her with her cleaning cart full of supplies. She walked back to Nick as saw that he looked a bit upset and Macy waited until he was finished with his phone conversation.

"Is something wrong?" Macy asked as he hung up the phone. She felt her heart race and hoped the phone call wasn't something horrific.

"Macy, I have some bad news. We're going to have to cancel the birthday dinner tonight." he said and Macy looked upset. "I know, I know…I don't want to, but I kind of forgot that I had this charity event to perform in. I'm really sorry."

"Nick…it's my birthday." Macy said trying to convince him to stay. She knew it was a charity event, and she didn't want to seem selfish, but it was so rare that they could spend a day together like this without interruptions. And since Stella wasn't in New York with her, she had no one to hang out with. At least, someone that wasn't just an acquaintance or just Nick's friend.

"I know, and if it wasn't an event that one of my charities was involved in, I wouldn't go. You have to understand, Macy. I had forgotten about it, and I really did want to spend the night with you on your birthday. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay…" Macy said with a smile, but Nick could tell she was very disappointed. "We'll do this some other time. Besides, I don't think my cousin, April, is busy. She's a bartender…she'll know all the best places to go."

"Yeah, call your cousin. I'm really sorry for this, Macy. I am. I'll make this up to you."

"It's okay. Maybe you can make it up to me by actually cooking breakfast." Macy tried to joke, because she knew if she didn't she would cry.

"I will. I promise." Nick said as he kissed her cheek. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked as he stared into her eyes and she fought the urge to tell him no, but she didn't want to seem like some brat that wanted to keep him from doing his good celebrity duties for her birthday. Things were much bigger than her birthday.

"Yeah…I'll just call April. You should probably go so you won't be late. Don't worry about me…I'll be with April. If not, I'll just check out that party on the terrace. I'll be fine, Nick."

"Okay…I'll make this up to you. I promise." Nick said as he kissed her and left. She turned around as was about to go to her room when she decided to call April. She was sure she was busy or working, but she had to try.

"Hey, Macy! Happy birthday! I so meant to call you, but I got kind of busy. I wrote on your wall on facebook, though. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you were busy tonight. Maybe we could hang out or do something. Maybe go to a movie or something."

"I would, but I work tonight. I'm so sorry, Macy. Hey, you could visit me at the club. I'll get you your first legal drink and it'll be on me."

"Okay…I might do that. Oh, there's a party on the terrace. I might go to that. We can hang out some other time. Thanks for the birthday wish, though."

"You're welcome, and I'm sorry about tonight. What happened to Nick?" April asked and Macy felt like crying, but she refused to let her disappointed bring her to that point.

"Well, we were going out, but he got called to do a charity event…he had forgotten about it. It's cool. I'm a little disappointed, but I'm not mad." Macy said knowing that's the truth. Maybe it was better to be a little disappointed than angry. He was doing this for his charity, anyway.

"You are nicer than I am…charity or not, he should at least invite you along."

"Meh…I'm not really into going to those things, anyway. Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye…" April said as she hung up and Macy let out a sigh. She felt pathetic and a bit neglected and if she was the type to cry in public, she would have caused a scene by bawling like a baby on the floor of the lobby, but she thought better of that situation.

"Great…this could be the worse birthday ever…" Macy said as she sat down on a chair in the lobby. Just then, she looked at herself and thought she shouldn't waste a beautiful dress. It was one of Stella's designs after all. She walked up to the elevator and chose the floor the terrace was located. When the elevator stopped on that floor, she walked through the lounge and straight to the terrace. She didn't know many people there, so she sat at the bar.

Knowing her face wasn't going to convince the bartender that she was 21, she had her driver's license in hand ready to give it to him before he even asked for it. He had made a joke of her saving him the trouble of asking for it and then he proceeded to asked what she wanted. She ordered a cosmo and paid for it. When it arrived, she sat there looking around to see if she knew anyone, but she didn't have any luck. Just then, a random blonde woman, about in her mid-forties, sat next to her. She was clearly drunk and was about to get another drink.

"That's a pretty dress. Where did you get it, honey?" the woman asked with slurring speech. Macy looked down and smiled knowing that she was wearing one of Stella's designs.

"Oh, my friend made it. She made it for a party I had to go to a few weeks ago, and I decided to wear it tonight. It's my birthday."

"Really? Happy birthday!" the stranger said as she hugged her and Macy felt awkward, but she just figured she would just go with it. She was the only person talking to her at the party. "Why is a pretty girl so lonely on her birthday?"

"I wasn't lonely at first, but my boyfriend had something come up and…I decided to just stay here." Macy said as she saw a man coming towards them.

"Sandra…please leave that young lady alone. I'm sorry." the man apologized to Macy before turning back to the woman. "Honey, how much did you have to drink?"

"Only a little." the woman said before turning back to Macy. "And let me just tell you…"

"Sandra…we should go inside…now." he said as he helped her out of her stool and they left.

"That was weird…" she said to the bartender and he laughed. She finished her cosmo and was about to leave when another bartender came out.

"Excuse me, are you Macy Misa?" he asked and she turned around and nodded. "There's a gift for you." he said as he held out a bottle of champagne with a gold ribbon tied in a bow at the neck of the bottle. She smiled and accepted it and saw there was a small card attached to the ribbon. She knew Nick felt bad about canceling their night, but she didn't expect him to do this. Her heart began to beat faster as she read the note knowing it was not from Nick.

_Happy Birthday,_

_Macy, my Macy…_

"Hello, Macy" Sergey said as she turned around and saw him standing there with a smirk on his face that caused so many emotions to well up inside of her.


	3. Chapter 3

There he was…Sergey Volkova. He looked the same as the day she had left Russia and that was before the Skype chat, but it was nothing compared to seeing him in person. There was slight stubble on his chin and he only looked a little older. His vivid green eyes…they still had that mischievous glint in them…that lustful glare as he stared at her with a hungry look. He licked his lips before opening his mouth to speak again, but she spoke first.

"What are you doing here, Sergey?" Macy said in a flat, yet curious tone. She knew she was angry and she wanted to hit him, but something in her couldn't bring her to it. She didn't know whether it was her mind sorting out all the emotions that flooded her or the possibility that she was actually happy to see him.

"Three years later, and you are still as beautiful as I remembered." Sergey said in a seductive tone as his eyes raked over her form slowly as if he was imagining her naked. He licked his lips again and she felt sick to her stomach.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sergey?" she asked again with a hint of more anger in her tone and he let out a sexy chuckle.

"I am in the United States for business. I know what you are thinking, but I assure you this is mere coincidence that we happen to be staying in the same hotel."

"Really?" Macy said in a skeptical tone. "It just happens that out of the millions of hotels in New York City, you choose to stay in this one."

"You still think I am a villain, don't you?" he asked and she almost slapped him, but there were too many people around. Of course, she thought he was a villain. A sick, twisted villain that wanted her virginity and got it through seduction and intimidation.

"What do you think?" she simply said before walking off hearing that stupid chuckle from him. She went through the lounge and was about to go to the elevators, when she felt him grab her hand and turn her around to face him. "What the hell?" she said as she stared at him. He held up the bottle of champagne she left behind.

"You left your gift and I think you would want it. It would be rude if you rejected such a gracious token of congratulations. I should not tell you this, but I was in the lobby and I overheard the conversation between you and Nick. It is your birthday, yes?"

"Yes, it's my birthday." she said as she rolled her eyes. "Wait, were you spying on me?"

"That…I am guilty of. But, I was standing there and…Well, I saw you leaving the lobby yesterday when I was checking in, and I was not sure that it was you. I saw you again today and now I know it is you, and you look amazing, Macy."

"Sergey…just stay away from me…" Macy begged him as she accepted the bottle of champagne. "Nick and I are happy…"

"I see how happy you are." he said with a smirk and she knew he was going to bring up the fact that she was alone on her birthday. "Is that why he left you alone tonight?"

"You don't know him, Sergey. He left to do a very important charity event and it's more important than my stupid birthday."

"Macy, I know you love him, but be honest with me and yourself…you are angry that he left you. Just admit to that. I do charity events in Russia and all over Europe and I would never leave you on your birthday if it were me."

"Why do you talk as if you love me? You don't love me…you never loved me. All you wanted was to take my virginity. I hope you know, you didn't ruined my life. Nick loves me."

"There is no doubt that he does. Despite what you think of me, Macy, I do care about you. I could not stop thinking about you for a year. There was even regret that I left you. However, I do not regret that night. I know the both of us wanted that night to happened. I know there is a part of you that wants to repeat that night no matter how much you tell me you don't."

"I don't." she said and he let out a chuckle. She knew what she was going to say would be a low blow, but she knew she had to say it. "I don't need you, Sergey. Just last night, Nick and I made love and it was incredible. I haven't thought about you not even a year after that chat on Skype. Nick is that good in bed."

"Really now? What if I were to kiss you now?" he said and she shook her head. "No? How about this, then?" he said as she walked closer to her with an intense look in his eyes.

"Sergey…" Macy said not realizing until that moment that she was backed up against the wall in a secluded section of the lounge with Sergey standing close to her. If he were to move an inch closer, his body would be pressed against hers. Keeping his same distance, he reached out and caressed her thigh moving his hand up until the bottom of her dress was above her hip. "Stop it" she warned him and only a slight chuckle and a dark, sexy smirk came across his face.

"I can feel the heat radiating from you." he whispered and her heart was beating. She felt like a criminal for wanting him. She couldn't understand why she wanted him when she desired Nick. There have been times when she became aroused in awkward moments just thinking about sex with Nick. But, with Sergey…it was different. One glance in her direction and she felt a combination of nausea and lust. This combination was enough to overpower any dirty thoughts she'd had about Nick.

"I will scream and tell them you're hurting me…" Macy said as she stared into his green eyes. He stared at her a moment with a challenging stare, but she stood her ground. She knew she had to because if she didn't, she would be unfaithful to Nick. As if she wasn't already unfaithful by allowing Sergey to touch her, she mused. Then, she began to think if she didn't react, if she did touch him, she wouldn't feel like she did anything wrong. Nick would be pissed at Sergey not her. "I will…" she said as she intensified her fierce glare.

"Macy…" he said with a smirk as he backed away and she let out a breath of relief. "I had turned into a nice guy, believe it or not. I almost married a woman a few months ago, but she cheated on me with an English man. Now, that I have seen you…I want to return to my old ways."

"What, the threatening and intimidation ways? I'm not the same naïve girl you met in Russia three years ago, Sergey. I can turn you down. Besides, you're in the United States. What power do you have here? None. So, thanks for the champagne. Nick and I are going to enjoy it." she said as she turned to walk away, but Sergey grabbed her arm.

"I am on the 30th floor, room H. I will be here for two weeks. I am a very patient man, Macy. You do remember that, right?" he said with a threatening edge to his voice, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Just Nick. "I know I will see you." he said as he caressed her face and she turned her face away. "I do hope you and Nick enjoy the champagne."

"Go to hell…" she said as she ripped her arm from his grasp and he chuckled as she pushed him. She ran towards the elevators and pressed the up button. She saw Sergey wink at her as the doors closed and she leaned against the back wall of the box after pressing the number for her floor.

When she arrived in her condo, she sat the champagne bottle on the counter and stared at it. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted vomit. How could Sergey affect her after three years? She closed her eyes seeing visions of that night she gave her virginity to him. When she opened her eyes, she looked toward the counter and stared at the champagne bottle.


	4. Chapter 4

Macy sat down on the couch and rested the bottle on the coffee table in front of the couch. She leaned back staring at Sergey's gift wondering why he had affected her. She blamed it on being lonely on her birthday. She knew she wouldn't have felt this way if she wasn't alone.

"Hello, Macy." Sergey said behind her and she jumped. She stood up and grabbed the champagne bottle and held it like a weapon.

"How did you get in here?" she said as she backed away from him. He merely chuckled and moved closer to her.

"I have my methods. Macy…you really should relax. Do not make this night as difficult as our first night. Do not fight this. You want this as much as I want this. Admit it." Sergey said as he came closer until her back was against the wall. She stared into his eyes with fury as walked closer with a smirk on his face. It was just like earlier in the lounge. She was breathless as he took the bottle from her hands and placed in on the small desk beside her.

"Sergey, please leave." she begged as he began kissing her neck. "Please…" she begged again as he slipped his hand under her dress.

"I want to stay. I want to fuck you…against this wall and in the bed you and Nick make love. I want my name to fall from your lips the next time you make love to him."

"No…" she weakly said as she shook her head. Just then, he ripped off her panties and she panicked. "No!" she screamed as she tried to push him off of her. "Stop it! I don't want you!" she screamed as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. "I hate you! Let go of me!"

"Macy!" Nick said as he shook her awake. She had fallen asleep on the couch with the unopened bottle in her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Nick staring at her with a worried look on his face. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 5 am. She placed the unopened bottle on the table. She thought about opening the bottle and drinking it by herself, but she really did want to share the champagne with Nick as a way to insult Sergey. What better way to do that by sharing his gift to her with the one man that holds her heart. "it's me. It's just me. I'm so sorry for leaving you alone. I'll never do it again." he said as he pulled her into a hug and she held onto him.

"Nick…" she said as she rested her head on this shoulder and contemplated telling him about Sergey. There was easy way of saying, she knew this.

"Where did you get the champagne?" he asked and she panicked. She would have to tell him, now. "Macy?" he asked as he heard her sob. She didn't even realize she had done it.

"Nick…he's here." she said as she stared into his eyes. Maybe if she looked into his eyes he would see how much she was upset and not accuse her of sleeping with him.

"Who?" Nick asked looking confused and worried about Macy.

"Sergey…he's here in the U.S., in New York, in this hotel…" she said as she sobbed and leaned on Nick. She felt him tense up as she held onto him tighter. "He…he…Nick, why did you leave me alone? I needed you…"

"I'm sorry, Macy. I really am. Sergey's here?"

"Yes…he's here in the U.S. for business. I think he checked in a few days ago. I accused him a stalking me, but he said it was a coincidence that we're in the same place. Nick, he heard our conversation tonight. He knew that you were leaving me alone on my birthday. That bottle was a birthday gift from him. He…harassed me."

"That son of a bitch! If he thinks he's going to do that shit he did three years ago…" Nick trailed off before taking a deep breath. "What room is he in? Do you know?"

"He's…he's in room 30-H." she said not realizing that Nick had stood up and bolted for the door. "Nick! Wait!" she screamed as he ran down the hallway to the elevators. She had missed him and caught another elevator. When the door opened, she was on the 30th floor and she didn't see Nick. Good, she got there before he could. Just then, she saw him coming off the elevator.

"Get out of my way, Macy." Nick said as she tried to stop him.

"Nick, don't do this." she begged him, but it was too late. Nick had gotten past her and was knocking on Sergey's door. She was trying to pull him away, when she heard a woman speaking Russian and moaning. That sound was combined with the sound Sergey's moans. She felt sick to her stomach knowing that he had either lied about leaving the woman that he almost married or he had another woman to replace Macy tonight.

"Open this door, Sergey!" Nick shouted and Macy tried her best to calm him down. Macy's heart almost stopped when the door opened and Sergey was standing there with a sheet wrapped around his waist. He was sweaty and panting and smelled like vodka and sex. He smirked as he saw Macy and her breath hitched as she stared at him licking his lips before turning to Nick.

"Ah, how nice it is to see you again, Nick…" he said and Nick ripped his arm from Macy's grip and punched Sergey. Both, Macy and Sergey's lover screamed at this.

"You stay away from Macy! You hear me! Stay away from her!" he yelled as Macy pulled him away from the doorway as the naked woman came to Sergey's aid. They ran towards the elevator and, before the door shut, Macy saw Sergey standing up holding his injured jaw and he looked as if he was going to kill Nick.

"Why did you hit him?" Macy screamed as she pressed the button to their floor. She wasn't upset that he had hit him, because she wasn't to hit Sergey the moment she saw him on the terrace. It was just bad for Nick's image that he had attacked a person. Also, that look Sergey had on his face after he was hit scared her. She knew he was a dangerous man and he would do anything to get his revenge. "He's going kill you, I know it. Nick…" she said as she cried.

"I'll be fine. We'll call the cops. I'll admit to hitting him first. Don't worry about me. I just wanted him to leave you alone."

"Nick…I know, but you didn't have to hit him. The media is going to eat this up. God, I hate him!" she said as she leaned against he wall of the elevator and Nick held her. As the doors opened, they walked to their condo.

"It will be fine. I'll handle this. Ow!" he said as he flexed his fingers.

"I'll get some ice for your hand." Macy said as she went to the freezer and got the ice and a rag as he sat down on the couch. "Here…" she said as she put some ice cubes into to rag and pressed it into his injured hand.

"I should have kicked him. I hope I didn't break my hand. If I did, it's worth it." he said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Macy."

"I love you, too." she said as she kissed his cheek. She stared at the bottle of champagne and felt sick as she thought about the state Sergey was in when he answered the door. She knew he had done that on purpose to stir her, but she felt disgusted. Disgusted with herself that she was curious as to what he and the woman were doing. "Nick, I think I want to get rid of the champagne. I don't want anything from him." she said as she got up from the couch grabbed the bottle and opened it. She poured it down the drain and threw the bottle in the recycling bin for glass. When she returned to the couch, she cuddled up beside Nick and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him.

"Happy Birthday, Macy…" he whispered in her ear and she smiled as she cuddled closer.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Macy and Nick were paranoid that it would be known that Nick attacked Sergey. Macy knew it would ruin is reputation as a nice guy, because many people wouldn't see that he was provoked by a twisted man. So many people were waiting to see if he would mess up and Macy knew some people would be happy that he did.

"I'm sorry, Macy." Nick said as he hugged her as he was leaving to record. Despite the nagging fear of people finding out that he attacked someone, he had to go on as if nothing happened.

"It's okay…he deserved it. I think you might have scared him. There isn't any news of it so far and the cops haven't come knocking on the door, yet."

"I hope they don't. The last thing I need is an arrest. I'm really sorry, Macy. I couldn't control myself. When I saw him…I lost it. I just wanted to protect you from him."

"I know. I love you so much for it." she said as she kissed him. "You know…you could've really messed up your playing hand. It was a good punch." Macy said with a smile and Nick laughed. "You should go. Let me know if you hear anything."

"I will." he said as he kissed her cheek. "Macy…could you do me a favor? Could you stay here…just in case. I don't want him anywhere near you."

"Nick, I can't be cooped up in here forever. One of the ways I can show Sergey that he's not intimidating me is leaving this room and living my life. I'll be fine, Nick."

"Okay. I'll see you later." he said as he left and Macy sighed as she decided, at least for today, to just stay in. She decided to turn on the T.V. and watched a marathon of What Not to Wear. That made her think about Stella and how much she missed her. They would watch that show together and Stella would always say that she could put together a better outfit. She wondered if she should tell Stella that Sergey was here and she still felt something for him. It wasn't love, she knew that. It was lust…uncontrollable lust. Suddenly, her phone rang and she jumped a little. She wasn't used to hearing a landline phone because people mostly called her cell.

"Hello?" Macy said wondering if it was the front desk. They had only called once to make sure the phone was actually working in the condo.

"Macy…" Sergey said and Macy began to panic. "I am sure you are wondering how I knew this number. Let's just say…I have my methods."

"What do you want?" Macy said feeling as if she wanted to hang up the phone.

"I want you to meet me in my room. If I were you, considering what had taken place last night, I would meet me right now."

"Go to hell, Sergey. Do you really think after last night that I would go to you? After you fucked that Russian woman? After my boyfriend punched you? You're an idiot if…"

"Macy, I really think you should come to my room."

"Sergey, you can't intimidate me like you did three years ago. This isn't Russia and you can't frighten me with violence the way you did there. Yes, Nick attacked you, but you deserved it."

"You do not understand me, Macy. That was not a request. That was an order. See, a little thing about your country is the belief that anyone can get what they want by withholding very vital information that could harm another person's reputation."

"You're blackmailing us?" Macy shouted as Sergey chuckled. She should have seen this coming, but she was holding out hope that Nick had scared him.

"Yes, I am. You have exactly 30 minutes to be in front of my door or Nick's reputation as a nice musician will go down the drain. I anticipate seeing you, Macy." he said as he hung up.

Macy was torn. She had promised Nick that she would stay in the room, but she had to see Sergey to keep last night's little incident out of the media. She wondered if she would be strong enough to resist her lust for him. It frustrated her and she felt horrible for thinking such things about Sergey. She didn't want to admit this, even to herself, that she was jealous of the woman Sergey was with last night. Hearing those two in the throws of passion made her think about the night she gave her virginity to him.

Closing her eyes and sighing, she had made up her mind. She was going to see Sergey. She left their condo and went to the elevator. She pressed the button for the 30th floor and waited until the doors opened to that floor. She walked down the hall to Sergey's door and paused. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Macy…" Sergey said as he answered the door with a smirk on his face as he saw her. The side of his face when Nick had punched him was swollen as well as his lip. "Please come in." he said as he stepped aside and allowed her in.

"I'm here…now what?" Macy said as she stood near the door as he sat on the bed.

"Would you like anything to drink, Macy? I have vodka if you would like some. By the way, did you enjoy the bottle of champagne?"

"No, I threw it away.. And I don't want vodka, either. What do you want, Sergey?"

"Come closer, Macy. Let's not pretend to not know what I wanted when I asked you to come here." he said and she stood her ground. "Still willing to resist, I see…" Sergey said as he stood up and walked closer to her. He had had pinned against the door and himself.

"Sergey…Nick is my boyfriend and you're not going to make me cheat on him. What we did in Russia…was done before Nick and I decided to become a couple. I won't be unfaithful to him. Not for you." she said as she stared into his green eyes.

"Macy…" he said with a smirk. "That is very sweet that you want to stay faithful to Nick, but you should have thought about that before he attacked me."

"You can't do this…" she said, weakly, as Sergey began kissing her neck. Just then, she pushed him away and slapped him. "No! I refuse to be some slut for you. Why don't you find that woman you were fucking last night? She was Russian, anyway."

"She was a prostitute. A Russian prostitute. The sex was extremely satisfying, but I am afraid that Katia was not as satisfying as you were. I had to strain very hard to keep from moaning out your name. Macy…I crave you." he said as he walked closer to her.

"Don't…" Macy said feeling herself shake. "I only came here to work out a deal with you to keep this out of the media. I'm not a part of the bargain. You can't have me…"

"I will have you. I will have you in so many ways, you will forget Nick's name. And if I do not, I will make sure Nick has a ruined reputation." he said as he pressed himself against her body.

"I'm not sleeping with you, Sergey. Not while I'm Nick's girlfriend. I won't do that to him." she said as she glared at him. Suddenly, a smirk came across his face as he stared at her.

"Then I want you to break up with him. Maybe you will if you were not his girlfriend."

"I'm not doing that!" Macy screamed as she stared at him as if he had gone insane.

"You will or every one of Nick's fans will know what a violent man he is. Now, until you have ended your relationship, I will require you to accompany me to dinner."

"Are you, seriously, blackmailing me to go on dates with you to keep you quiet? You're insane. I won't do it! Not you…"

"You do not have a choice." he with a smirk. "I will let you know when I want to see you." he said and she pushed him away and opened his door and ran down the hall to the elevators.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two days went without any disturbance from Sergey. Macy decided to never tell Nick that she met up with Sergey to bargain with him to drop this whole thing. She definitely wasn't going to tell him about the proposal he made that she should go out on dates with him. She just had to pretend as if everything was normal because she didn't want him to know, because she wasn't really sure if she was going to agree or not. She didn't want to say, yes, but if it would keep Sergey quiet, she would do it for Nick.

"Macy." he said as he walked from the recording booth to the producer's studio. This was one of many times Macy had been in the studio with him. She loved his new songs and she couldn't wait for the fans to hear them. "What did you think of that one?"

"I loved it, Nick. The fans are going to love it." she said as she kissed him. "This one already does." she said as she gave him another quick peck on the lips.

"Mm…I love this fan. She gives the best compliments and she includes a kiss with them." he said and she smiled. "Do you want to get some coffee? We're on break and I know you're a little bored." he said as he grabbed his jacket.

"I could go for some coffee, and I'm not bored, by the way. I could never get bored watching you record when I love your music so much." she said as they left the studio and went to a Starbucks. They ordered their coffee and decide to sit in the store to drink it.

She sat there, for once, not thinking about Sergey. She just concentrated on Nick and at the moment, he looked as if something was on his mind. She panicked hoping he didn't know that she saw Sergey. She would tell him that she did it only for him to keep Sergey quiet. She didn't want to do it, but she had to do it.

"Nick, is something bothering you?" she asked after taking a long sip from her coffee.

"Macy…about finding a new place…well, I'm not sure about it. I know, I know…I promised, but hear me out. I don't think if would be practical if we just moved to another place when I'm not even sure if I want to stay in New York. I love it and all, but I miss Jersey."

"Nick, I know, but…don't you want more from life than Jersey. New York is the best place for us to start our careers. I don't know, maybe…if we stay here, Stella and Joe can come here too. This is where Stella belongs to do her designing. She shouldn't design in Jersey."

"Macy, New York just doesn't seem like home to me. The only reason why I rented the condo was to have that as a temporary place until I finished recording. I mean, did you really want to live here on your own or because you think Stella will be here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked feeling a bit defensive.

"Well…don't get me wrong…I love you being best friends with Stella and she's my best friend as well, but…she chose to start her career in Jersey because she loved it there. This place…I don't know…something about New York that's hectic and I think it drains me. It's never taken me this long to write new songs. And you inspire me enough to write songs for ten thousand decades."

"Nick…I'm delighted to be your muse. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world, you know that. It's just…I'm trying to become a publicist and as much as I like testing the waters with trying to manage JONAS and you as artists, I would like to see what it's like to manage other people and I can do that more here than in Jersey."

"I know. But…we just need to think about this some more, okay?"

"Okay…" she said feeling disappointed that she was stuck in the W Hotel condo until the end of her stay in New York, then she would be back in Jersey.

"You're disappointed…" he said feeling a little guilty. "How about me make a deal, a compromise if you will? If I agree to stay in New York for a few weeks after I finish recording to look for another place if we decide that we should stay in New York, would you come with me to Jersey to find a place if we decide to stay there?"

"Yeah." she said thinking that was a fair deal. She really hoped she could convince him to stay, and hopefully, Stella and Joe and even Kevin could live in New York also.

"Okay, then that's settled. So, I think I, officially, scared Sergey. I haven't heard anything about the attack on him and he's hasn't been seen since that night."

"Please, let's not talk about him…" she said not wanting to think about Sergey. She had just assumed that he had seen her and how happy she and Nick were and he decided to drop it…of course, that was wishful thinking and she knew he was waiting for the right time to harass her.

"I'm sorry, Macy. I was just…never mind. You're right, we shouldn't talk about that bastard. He doesn't deserve to be the center of our conversations."

"Yes…" she said as she sipped her, now colder, cup of coffee. "Nick, do you think I'm doing the right thing by wanting to become a publicist?"

"Macy, it's more than right. Are you worried that I don't support you?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just…well, I was a publicist for JONAS and you guys broke up."

"Macy, that had nothing to do with you. Look, we were going to break up eventually. We all wanted to go in different directions with our careers. It was a mutual decision. Macy, you're an excellent publicist. You were the greatest we could have."

"Thanks." she said with a smile. "You know…you guys were the best. I guess that's why so many fans stick with you guys in whatever solo paths you've taken."

"Yeah…still wish we could have stayed together, though."

"Well, you didn't have to. You're still brothers, and you guys aren't feuding. You guys are the lucky ones. Your family bond is stronger than that. Besides, I think you, as an artist, have grown a lot since the split."

"Yeah…taking risks and stuff is well, risky. I'm so glad to have you. I don't think I could have done it without you." he said as he reached across the table and held her hand. She smiled knowing that she was his inspiration. "I just want to be that strength for you to give you confidence in being a publicist. I believe in you, Macy."

"Oh, Nick." Macy said feeling truly touched by her boyfriend's kind words. "thank you."

"You're welcome." he said as he finished his coffee. He was going to say something else, but his phone rang and he answered the phone. "Hello? Yeah, I went to have coffee with Macy. Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Okay, bye." he said as he hung up. "I hate to be a tender moment spoiler, but that was the studio. We should get back there."

"Actually, I think I'll go to the movies or something."

"Are you sure? I could put off going to the studio today and move it to tomorrow."

"I'm sure. I'll be fine. I wanted to see that new vampire movie anyway, and it's not the kind of thing you see with your boyfriend. I don't want to be one of those girlfriends that dragged their boyfriend to seeing a film they didn't really want to see."

"Gotcha. Well, I'll see you later, babe." he said before he kissed her and left. She went to the movies and almost three hours later, she was back at the condo with a text from Nick saying he would be at the studio late. She was walking through the lobby when the lobby manager stopped her and said she had a message and he gave her a sheet of paper.

_Macy, meet me on the terrace tonight for dinner.-Sergey._


	7. Chapter 7

Macy walked to the elevators and pressed the number for the floor the terrace was located. She didn't even bother to change her clothes. She wasn't trying to impress him and this wasn't a date she wanted to go on. In fact, she treated this more like a business deal because she needed to keep Nick's reputation safe. She was hoping more people would be there. The hotel sometimes turned the terrace into a restaurant with loads of people dining there. But they were alone.

"Macy…" Sergey said as he stood up and walked to her when he saw her. He stared at her and she knew he was surveying her clothing choice. If he wasn't satisfied with her choice of jeans, a black tank, and purple plaid shirt, then that was his problem. She stared at his face and noticed that his face was a little less swollen and his lips were less puffy. "I should have specified that this would be a semi-formal affair."

"Fuck you…" she said as she walked to the table. "Let's just get this over with…" she said as she sat down. Sergey stared at her with an amused expression on his face and she felt like slapping him. He knew that she didn't want to do this and he was loving it.

"So eager…I like that." he said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes. He reached across the table and she moved back. There was a glint in his eyes as smirked and she glared at him. "I was reaching for the bottle of champagne, Macy. Since you did not enjoy the bottle I had given you for your birthday, I have purchased another bottle." he said as he opened the bottle and the popping sound of the cork caused her to jump a little and he chuckled. "Do not be so jumpy, Macy." he said as he rested his hand on top of hers and she pulled her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled and he chuckled as he stared at her. He set the glass of champagne on the table and slid it do her. "I'm not thirsty…" she said as she glared at him. "You probably drugged it, anyway."

"Did you see me slip anything into your glass? Trust me, I would not drug you. When I have you, I want you to be conscious and aware of the pleasure you feel." he said as he stared into her eyes, and she didn't know why, but she believed him. She knew he wouldn't because he wanted her to come to him just like she did three years ago. At least, she knew he wouldn't rape her.

"Fine…" she said as she lifted the glass from the table and slipped from the glass. She rolled her eyes as he smirked as their food arrived.

"Forgive me…I ordered for the both of us. I am sure you would love this." he said as she stared at the pasta dish before her. She grabbed the fork and began eating. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah…" she said before shoving more of the pasta in her mouth. She felt uncomfortable with Sergey watching her eat. Hell, she felt uncomfortable being there and she wished it would be over soon. She reached for the glass of champagne when Sergey spoke.

"Macy, I am curious. Were you jealous when you saw Katia in my room that night?" he asked and she chocked on her sip of champagne.

"Hell no!" she lied and she knew he could tell she was lying. She did feel jealous.

"Macy…there is not a reason to lie to me. Be honest. It is just you and me. I will not tell."

"Fuck you, Sergey. I'm sick of your shit! I'm sick of you invading my mind and picking it apart for your sick amusement. I told you…I don't love you and I don't want…"

"Macy, I know what you want. You just…will not admit it. Tell me, Macy. Even now, you want me. I am turning you on and you desire me." he said as he leaned forward and she gasped wondering why her heart was beating faster and her breath heavy. "I am affecting you right now. I can feel it. Just admit it, and I will make your fantasy come true. I will…"

"Sergey…stop it!" she said through gritted teeth. She felt as if she was going to cry, because he was right. She wanted him. She felt horrible and she didn't want to feel this way or these things for him. She wanted to leave, but she knew he would tell them that Nick attacked him.

"Stop denying how you feel, Macy. Three years later, and we still have these desires for each other. I am not lying when I say I crave you. I have not been able to move on. I know I seemed cold and distant when you left, but…I really did miss you more than you know and more than I thought I would feel."

"You don't love me, Sergey. I don't love you. You confused me and I had sex with you thinking I wanted you. I regret that night even if you don't."

"I do regret that night." he said and she stared at him in shock. There was no way he could regret that night, because he would have to be human to regret and, to her, he didn't seem human.

"You don't regret shit! You just love rubbing it in my face that you were my first and that I desired you more than Nick. Well, it's not the case now."

"Really, Macy? Are you still willing to keep up with this charade that you do not feel anything for me when I know your body reacts differently." he said as he leaned forward.

"I want to leave, now, Sergey…" she said as she leaned back and was about to get out of her seat, when Sergey grabbed her wrist.

"I would advise you to stay, Macy. We are not finished with this date. You do care about Nick's reputation, do you?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he smirked at her.

"How could you be so fucking cruel? Huh? You just love seeing me suffer! You love seeing me weak! You get off on causing me pain! Were you always like this or did you become this way when you met me because you knew you could? Were you this way with the woman you almost married?" she asked and he tightened his grip on her wrist and for a moment she saw his face change from the cocky and confident smirk, to one of anger and…hurt.

"Never mention my ex-fiancé ever again." he said as he stared into her eyes. For a moment she felt fear, but something came over her and she began to smirk. She had struck a nerve and, for a moment, the roles had be reversed. He was the weak one.

"What? You can put my love life on display and taunt me about my relationship with Nick and how much I love him, but it's not okay to talk about your ex-fiancé?"

"Exactly. Do not forget that you are in this situation because Nick attacked me. It does not matter…we can leave." he said as he stood up and grabbed her hand.

"We? I'm not going anywhere with you! I'm going to my condo. I didn't agree to anything else, but the dinner. We had dinner, the food and champagne were great, and I want to leave."

"How much do you love Nick? Apparently, not enough because I think you want me to go to the media." he said and she sighed letting him know she wasn't going to fight him. Taking the elevator to his floor, they arrived at his door and the swiped the cardkey. When the door opened, she saw Katia sitting on his bed in black lingerie. Sergey chuckled as Katia stood up and walked to him. He was still holding Macy's hand when Katia kiss him.

"What the hell is this?" she asked trying to rip her hand from his grasp. Katia began kissing his neck and he moaned making Macy sick to her stomach.

"A form of persuasion to get you to break up with Nick sooner. Until you do, you get to watch me give a woman pleasure…the same pleasure you are unwilling to admit you want."

"You sick, asshole! I'm not watching you fuck someone else!" she said as she ripped her hand and away and ran out the door. Once she was in the elevator, she cried knowing she let Nick down and ruined his reputation. There were some things that just wasn't worth the humiliation.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, sweetie." Macy said as she answered to phone. He did get back pretty late, but they stayed up talking about silly and random things. She had forgotten about her dinner with Sergey and found comfort in Nick. "Working late and early in the morning, I see." she said as she stared at the note he left beside her pillow with a flower attached to it.

"Yeah…something came up at the studio. I'll be so happy when this album is done." he sighed and she smiled knowing how hard he was working on his latest album.

"Me too. I'm so looking forward to hearing it." she said as she picked up the flower and sniffed it. Nick was so sweet and she loved him.

"I'm looking forward to you hearing the finished project. Look, I have to go. I love you."

"I love you, too, Nick." Macy said as she hung up. She sniffed the flower again before rising out of bed and stretching. They had stayed up pretty late talking and she was still feeling tired. It was amazing that Nick could function on very little sleep, but he was used to it being a rock star and all. She walked into the living room and noticed an envelope lying on the floor and she smiled. Nick really overdid it with the surprises.

"Nick…" she said to herself with a smile, but her smile faded when she saw it wasn't from Nick, but it was from Sergey. She told herself that she wouldn't open it, but she couldn't help it. She was curious. When she opened it, she saw the envelop contained a DVD. She walked to their room and turned on her laptop and put the DVD in. She pressed play and was horrified by what she saw. Sergey and Katia having sex. She could see that the camera was close to them, she could hear the moans and screams coming from Katia as Sergey pounded into her. Macy felt sick to her stomach. She stopped the DVD and grabbed her cardkey and headed out. She was halted when she saw a note had fallen out of the envelop. She picked it up and read it.

_I hope you enjoy the show. Next time, you should be there to see it in person-Sergey_

Macy left her room and stormed towards the elevators and pressed the number for Sergey's floor when the doors opened. She was pissed and filled with rage. He is a sick son of a bitch and she was going to make sure he pay for this. She loved Nick, but she wasn't going to put up with Sergey's humiliation to protect him. She would come up with another way to protect her boyfriend, but bending to the will of Sergey was no longer necessary. She went to his door and banged on it. When the door opened, she pushed him further inside the room.

"Macy…if I had known that sending you that video would make this come out in you I would've done it sooner." he said with a sick laugh as she pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him. He held onto her hips and stared at her, lustfully. Good. She was going to let him think she had given in, when she really hadn't.

"Son of a bitch!" she screamed as she slapped him. He stared at her for a moment with anger, but a sick smirk developed on his face.

"So, you like it rough, now?" he said as he stared at her as he licked his lips. "Did my video inspire this?" he asked and she slapped him again.

"The only thing that piece of shit inspired was disgust. Are you, seriously, thinking that I would want to watch you fuck other women?"

"No. I know this because I know it will make you jealous. You want to be them, I know it. Just admit it and give in, Macy. I am sure Nick's heartbreak will inspire him to write better songs."

"Shut up!" she screamed as she slapped him again, and this time he moaned. "You're sick." she said and he laughed. Just then, she shifted and felt his erection against her.

"You feel that?" he asked as he stared, intensely, into her eyes. His green eyes burned with passion and lust as he stared at her. "Do you see what this is doing to me? Do you see how much I desire you? Even when you are angry with me…I still want you. And I know…even when you are angry with me, you want me. Admit this, Macy and I will stop."

"No…" she said as she shook her head. She was trying to convince herself that she didn't want him, and she knew that a small part of her did. The part of herself she hated and wished she could kill off to stop her desire for him. "Leave me alone."

"I can not do that, Macy. I want you and I will not stop until I have you. You could slap and hit me a million times and I will not stop. I know you still desire me. What we felt for each other three years ago did not go away. I will not go away. I am in your head, and you know it." he said as he caressed her face and she noticed that she had been crying.

"I don't want you there. If you cared about me…you would leave me alone. Can't you see how happy I am with Nick. Can't you just find someone else to love. With your fiancé…" she trailed off and she could feel his grip tighten on her hips. "what if someone was coming between you and her? What if someone was…?"

"I told you to never mention her again." he said in an even tone, but she could tell he was angry. His eyes burned with rage and she braced herself for a bold statement she was about to say.

"I don't care. If you want to break Nick and I up, you're going to tell me about your fiancé." she said and Sergey sighed. "Who was she? Why did she go to an English man?"

"Enough, Macy…" he said with a hint on anger in his tone. Good. Now he knew what it was like to be angry and vulnerable.

"What did she look like? Was she beautiful? Did she challenge you?"

"Enough!" he yelled as he reached up and slapped her. She fell over on the bed and Sergey was on top of her. "Never mention that bitch again!"

"Let go of me!" she screamed as she struggled against him. He held her wrists above her head and she panicked. She thought, for sure, he wouldn't force himself on her, but he looked angry and he was losing control. "Let go!" she screamed and he moved his hand to her neck and leaned down to kiss her. She pounded her fists against his back and kicked. He was going to kill her.

He yelled something in Russian when he pulled away and she shoved him off. She balled up her fists getting ready to hit him if he came near her again, but he didn't. He just stood up and walked to the door and opened it as he stared at her.

"Tonight…we can skip the dinner. Come directly to my room. I will let you know when I want you to be here. If you are not here within an hour of my request…Nick will pay." he said and she stood up and walked past him. Just as she was into the all, he grabbed her wrist, roughly, and pulled her hand towards his face. He kissed her hand before shoving her away and she stood in the hallway shaking. She had gone too far and had pressed the wrong button too many times. She began to wonder why he was so sensitive about talking about his ex-fiancé.

When she went to her condo, she sat on the couch and thought of the one person she could count on to call…Stella. She needed to talk to her best friend about her frightening experience and the blackmail pressure she was under. Maybe, she could help her. She had to help her.

"What's up, Macy?" Stella said as she answered the phone.

"Stella…" Macy said as she cried and she knew she had alarmed Stella.

"Macy, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?"

"He's back…Sergey. He's here in New York…the same hotel, and he won't leave me alone." she said as she cried and she knew Stella was angry and shocked. "Stella?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm here." Stella said and Macy sighed with relief. "What do you mean Sergey is there?"

"He's here in the U.S. for business and he's staying in the same hotel. I need you right now. It's horrible. I need your help. When I found out he was here, it was on my birthday. He bought a bottle of champagne for me and I refused it. He harassed me and I…Stella, when Nick found out that Sergey was here he went to his room and punched him. Now, Sergey is blackmailing me trying to get me to break up with Nick until he has me. I don't know what to do…I'm so…"

"Macy…I'll be there. Just give me a day. I won't tell Joe anything. I'll just say that I felt bad for missing your birthday, and I do. I do really feel bad about that. I'm such a bad friend."

"You're not a bad friend, Stella."

"Okay. So…Sergey is there and he…harassed you. Did he threaten you?"

"No…he just kept making moves on me and tried to seduce me. It was frightening. I…I thought I had gotten over him. I had a dream about him and Nick walked in on it. I had to tell Nick, then. Nick was so angry at Sergey. He asked me if I knew his room number and I told him. I tried to stop him, but Nick was so…angry. I got there before he did. We walked to Sergey's door and that's when I heard it. Sergey was having sex with that prostitute…Katia is her name. When Sergey opened the door, he started mocking Nick. Then, Nick punched him."

"Oh, Macy…" Stella said in a sympathetic voice.

"He's forcing me to go to dinner with him until I break up with Nick as blackmail. I didn't want to, but he said he would release to the media that Nick punched him. There was even a witness to back it up."

"A witness? Who?" Stella asked and Macy was disgusted that she talking about the woman he was with that night bothered her.

"The Russian prostitute he was having sex with before Nick was at his door."

"That sick bastard…" Stella said in anger. "Did you go to dinner with him?"

"We went on one so far and he…tried to make me jealous by sleeping with that Russian prostitute. I was with him when he dragged me to his room. I didn't want to go, but he brought up Nick and I really didn't have a choice. He surprised me with Katia being there and he wanted me to watch him have sex with her."

"What? Oh, that is gross."

"I know. I told him I wasn't watching him and I left. I was so worried that he would go to the media, but he didn't. He sent me a DVD of his night with Katia to make me jealous."

"Well…are you? Are you jealous?" Stella asked and Macy sighed. She didn't want to tell Stella that she was a little jealous, but she knew if she didn't, Stella could tell that she was.

"Yes…" she said as she began to cry. "What is wrong with me? I'm in a relationship with Nick. I'm in love with Nick. How could I feel this way? After three years, how could I feel this way? How could I still feel something for Sergey?"

"I don't know…I think it's something you can't let go. He took your virginity and…it wasn't my force. You felt something for him. I guess that would be hard to let go of."

"I know, but…when I confronted him after I saw the vid of him and Katia, I hated him. I wanted to kill him. I slapped him several times and…I might have crossed the line."

"Crossed the line? How?"

"When I first saw him, he said he was a nicer guy after I left and he almost married this woman, but she cheated on his with an English man."

"Wait, Sergey met someone? Why am I not surprised? God, he's such a fucking jerk to do that to you and treat what happened between you like it was nothing until he sees you gain. I'm so sorry, Macy." Stella said and Macy sighed.

"But, I think I went too far today. I should have known better from the first time I brought her up. I mentioned his ex-fiancé during the dinner and he got upset. I was frightened, but I…it felt good to make him upset over his relationship."

"Well, good. He deserves it. But, what happened today that makes you think you went too far?" Stella asked and Macy sighed knowing that when she tells Stella what happened earlier, she knew Stella would be out for blood.

"When I tell you this, you have to promise that you won't get pissed."

"I promise. Just tell me."

"When I mentioned his ex-fiance, he turned…scary. I kept pushing him until he hit me and he…almost killed me. I'm okay, now. It was stupid. I shouldn't have pushed him. He just…he told me to skip the dinner and to come directly to his room. I don't know what's going to happen. I think he's going to make me watch him again. What should I do?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, you have to be strong and I'll be there tomorrow. We'll talk it out, then. And don't worry. I won't say anything to Joe about this. Be careful."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Macy said as she hung up and looked at her lap top. There had to be a reason Sergey was so sensitive about his ex-fiancé. She went to the Google page and searched Sergey Volkova girlfriend. A picture of Sergey with a beautiful woman with dark auburn hair surfaced. She clicked on it and saw it was posted on a Russian blog, but she could tell it was his fiancé. They were standing in front of Big Ben in London.

"Macy?" Nick called out as he entered the condo and Macy closed the window and flipped the screen of her laptop down. She didn't want Nick to know about what happened earlier or her dinner with Sergey. "Hey, babe." he said as he kissed her cheek. "Surprise." he said as he held up a box of pancake mix as he smiled.

"Pancake mix? Are you thinking of making me breakfast?" she asked and he nodded. "But, it's almost dinnertime. Isn't it a little late to make pancakes."

"Not when you make breakfast for dinner. I'll make bacon and eggs and waffles."

"That's too much…leave out the waffles and we have a deal." Macy said as she kissed his cheek. She thought it was sweet that he would make dinner/breakfast for her. Suddenly her phone beeped alerting her that she got a text message. "I'll get it." she said as she went into their rooms and she saw it was a text from a number she didn't recognize.

_I want u now - Sergey_

Macy sighed and she fought tears. There was no way she was going to abandon Nick for a forced tryst with Sergey. She refused to be his property.

_NO plz meet me l8ter plz will m8ke up 2 u plz_

She wanted Sergey to leave her alone. She wanted to run into Nick's arms and stay there and never leave. Before walking out of the room, she took deep breaths and plaster a smile on her face. She couldn't let Nick know the things she was enduring for their relationship.

"Hey, Nick. That was Stella. She said she feels bad for missing my birthday and she's coming tomorrow. I hope that's okay…"

"Of course, it's okay. Macy…you're too wonderful for anyone to miss your birthday. Macy, I'm really sorry for missing it." he said as he gather her up in his arms and held her. "I'll never miss your birthday ever again." he said as he kissed her and she felt guilty.


	10. Chapter 10

"Nick, thank you for making dinner. I loved the pancakes." Macy said as snuggled closer to him. For the first time, she didn't care if Sergey would be upset with her if she didn't show up. Let him slander Nick's name in the media. They could face it together.

"You're welcome. I would make pancakes for you anytime. Just tell me when you want them and I'll make them. I'm not so sure about the bacon." he said and she laughed.

"You didn't burn the bacon that bad. I still ate it. Even if I had to fight to keep a couple of pieces down. I still love you, though."

"And I love you…" Nick said as he kissed her. Just then, Nick moved his kiss to her neck.

"Nick…" Macy sighed contently as he moved his hand up her thigh as she wrapped her legs around him. He moved one strap of her tank top down and kissed her shoulder.

"You taste like maple syrup…weird." he said and Macy was shocked that he said that. "You know that's not what I meant. It think it's sexy. It's just weird that it's a turn for me."

"Well…I'm glad to taste like maple syrup, then." Macy said with a giggle as she kissed as she wrapped her legs around him tighter. "Mm..Nick…" she moaned out as he tugged her tank top down further and took her nipple into her mouth. She arched her back as she felt his hands pulled her pajama shorts off. He pulled back and pulled her tank top over her head and returned his mouth to her breast. His fingers found their way past the band of her panties. "Nick!" she moaned as she felt his fingers brush her clit.

"I love it when you yell my name." he whispered into her ear and he stroked her clit. She didn't close her eyes because she always loved staring into his brown eyes. "You looked incredible right now. Just beautiful. I know I tell you this every time, but I just can't help it. You look so amazing right now. You make this most beautiful faces."

"Ngh…" she mumbled as he slipped two fingers into her core. She gripped onto his shoulder as he kissed her neck. She knew in the back of her mind, she would think about Sergey. She had been afraid to make love to Nick since she found out Sergey was here. But, something about Nick was different. Not in a bad way. Just slightly possessive, but not in the way Sergey possessed her. She wasn't afraid and she didn't hate that she was drawn to him.

"That's it, Macy…I want you to come." Nick said into her ear as her legs began to shake. She felt the knot within her tighten and release as she hit her orgasm. She rocked her hips to the rhythm of Nick's fingers as she was coming down from her high.

"Nick…I…want you…now." was all she could say before Nick kissed her lips. He pulled away from her and reached into the drawer with the box of condoms. As he was pulling one from the box, Macy pulled off her underwear and watched Nick undress. Just then, she pulled him into bed and straddled him. She leaned down and kissed her neck, she trailed her kiss down his chest to the soft curls of his pubic hair.

"Macy…" he moaned as she took his hard cock into her mouth. She had to admit, the first time she tried this was interesting. She didn't know if Nick would like it and she didn't know she was doing it right. She was only grateful that she didn't do this with Sergey. "Fuck…" he moaned out as she sucked up and down his shaft. He fisted her hair in his hands as she increased her speed. Just then, he pulled her off him. "I don't want to come, yet…"

"Oh…" she said with a giggle as he sat up and flipped their positions so he was on top. "Nick…" she moaned as she watched him open the condom packet and slip it onto his erection.

"Macy…" he groaned out as he entered her and he began thrusting in and out of her.

"Nick…I love you." Macy said as she stared intently into his eyes and he smiled before kissing her. He moved his kiss to her neck and moved it to her ear.

"I love you, too." he whispered as he increased his speed. Macy gripped harder onto his back as his thrusts grew deeper. She stared into his eyes as she felt her second orgasm near.

"Nick!" Macy screamed out as she came causing Nick to orgasm after her. She moaned feeling his hips buck against her bucking hips. She giggled when Nick collapsed on top of her and kissed her. When he pulled away, she stared up at him and stared into his exhausted brown eyes.

"You still taste like maple syrup…" he said and they laughed. Macy loved when they cuddled after they made love.

"I see you seem to like the taste." she said with a giggle and Nick tackled her with a kiss. He rolled over and rid the used condom before rolling back to her. Nick was so exhausted he fell asleep as soon as his head it the pillow. She laughed as she watched her slumbering boyfriend. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." she whispered as she watched him sleep. She threw on her fluffy white robe and answered the door and Sergey was standing there. "Go away." Macy said through clenched teeth.

"Macy…" Sergey said with a smirk. "you said you would meet me later. I have waited long enough. You do remember our agreement?" he asked in a threatening tone and all her confidence about not caring if he went to the media went out the window.

"Yes, just…I got a little busy. Stella called me and we've been talking. She's coming to visit me tomorrow. She felt bad for missing my birthday. Please…don't go to the media." she begged hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions. She knew if she stayed there too long, Nick was going to wake up and come to the door and he was going to see Sergey there.

"Katia was disappointed she did not get to see you." he said with a twisted smirk. "I think after what happened today, you would have been in my room." he said as he touched her face and she pushed him away and slapped him.

"Don't touch me." she said as she looked over her shoulder. Just then, Sergey pulled her into the hall and pinned her against the wall. "Let go of me!" she said as she tried to push him away. "I'll scream if you don't leave now." she said with a firm, yet shaky tone. She tried to ignore his body pressed against hers and his warm breath in her ear.

"How about you…" he trailed off as he brushed his fingers along her collarbone and opened her the top of her robe more. "meet me tomorrow night."

"I can't…Please, just leave me alone…please…" she begged as he reached inside her robe and moved his fingers across the swell of her breasts. She didn't know why she was frozen, but she couldn't move. She just stood there with shame that his touch paralyzed her. She could only glared at him as he smirked that twisted grin.

"The next night, then." he said as he began moving his hand lower. "I will not be so nice about it next time. It is enough time for you to meet with your friend."

"Fine…" she said as she looked off down the hall hoping no one would see them, and she hoped he would just leave after hearing her answer. Why, after he nearly attacked her, did she agreed to meet with him? She wanted to keep Nick safe, that's why.

"I will see you, then. Please say hello to Stella for me." Sergey said as he began to back away, but he paused and pressed his body against hers even harder. "By the way…you are a terrible liar. I can smell his stench all over you." Sergey said with a sneer. "Do not lie to me again…"

"Go to hell…" Macy said as she pushed him away and backed into her condo. She closed the door to his smirking face and leaned against it trying to keep her emotions in check.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Macy was at the airport with Nick waiting on Stella's flight to arrive. She wanted to come alone, but Nick insisted that he should be there also. Really, she wanted to spend time with Stella alone so they could talk. She was still uneasy about this day because Sergey was very impatient and a very unforgiving man. She wished he would leave her alone.

"Macy!" Stella said as she ran towards them and she hugged Macy. Macy really did miss her best friend. "You look amazing! Nick, I've missed you, too." Stella said as she hugged him. "Joe and Kevin told me to say hello to you for them. Come on, I'm ready to get out of this airport."

"Okay…" Macy said as they walked to Nick's limo. They got in and the driver put Stella's bags in the car. "So, what do you want to do to celebrate my birthday?"

"Well, I was hoping you would have something planned. Being that you actually live in New York and all. So, what do you think?"

"I…uh…I don't know…" Macy said with a laugh. "What do you think we should do, Nick?" Macy asked as she turned to her boyfriend.

"I don't know…I hate to tell you bad news, but I have to be in the studio again. I'm sorry, Macy." he said with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's okay. What about dinner, tonight?" she asked and she saw a look on his face that he had other plans. She was slightly disappointed.

"Sorry…I have a dinner meeting with the record executives. I'll get out of it if you want me to. I'll just reschedule it."

"Don't. It's okay. Really. Stella and I have to catch up on some girl time anyway." she said as she stared at Stella. "Oh, we can hang out with April. I think she's not busy tonight."

"Cool. We could make it a girl's night out. Ooh, I made a dress for you as an apology for missing your birthday gift."

"Really?" Macy said feeling honored that she could wear another one of Stella's creations. If Stella didn't get a fashion line soon, Macy swore she would do everything in her power to help her get a line launched and on the runways during fashion week.

"You'll love it. You can wear it tonight. It's a turquoise blue one shoulder mini-dress. It's perfect for you. Oh, and it has a black belt that cinches at the waist."

"I think I will love it. I can't wait to see it. So, how many designs have you made, lately?"

"At lot. I'm trying to work on a collection inspired by the guitar. Joe loves it…even though the line is women's clothing. So, how are things with you two?" Stella asked and Macy was a little uneasy answering the question. Things between she and Nick were good…she just wished they could agree to leave the W Hotel and move into an apartment. Also, she was miserable having to lie to him about Sergey. They only went on one dinner together, and he was demanding more time with her. Now, she was debating whether she should tell Stella there might be a problem with their girls' night out because Sergey wanted to see her.

"Everything's great." Macy said as she grabbed Nicks hand and squeezed it. Nick, then, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. They were in front of the studio so Nick kissed Macy.

"I'll see you later, baby. Have fun tonight, Stells." Nick said as he got out of the limo and Stella slid next to Macy with a question in her eyes.

"Okay, Macy…what's going on with the situation with Sergey?" she asked as they drove off and headed towards the hotel. Stella was staying there in a guest part several floors below them and several floors below where Sergey was staying.

"He wants to meet me tonight. I told him I couldn't…that you were coming here to visit me, but he won't take no for an answer since I stood him up last night."

"You stood him up? What did he do?" Stella asked and Macy cringed a little at the thought that Sergey had corned her right outside her condo and harassed her.

"He…wasn't happy about being stood up. He sent me a text saying he wanted to see me, and I couldn't. Nick made dinner and he made pancakes. It was sweet. I couldn't leave him to have some sick meeting with Sergey and his Russian prostitute. He was very serious about me watching him and that woman have sex until I broke up with Nick."

"Ugh…he's so fucking gross. Macy, I know you said you went to him after he sent that DVD of him and the prostitute. You said he turned scary. Do you think he would hurt you if you bring up his wife again?"

"I don't know…" Macy said as they went into the hotel and Stella checked in. They walked to the elevator and selected her floor. She was on the 17th floor and when they were inside her room, Macy decided to ask Stella what she meant. "Stella…what are you planning?"

"Okay, we need to figure out why mentioning his ex-fiancé sets off alarm bells for this guy. I mean, something happened beside her cheating on him."

"I don't know…I really don't want to know what happened between them. I mean…I was curious and I googled it, but…it didn't get far. The post was in Russian."

"You goggled them? Show me." Stella said as she brought out her iPad and brought up the google page. Macy really didn't want to go down this road again, but she knew Stella wouldn't back off until she did. She typed in the words and found the picture of the red head and Sergey in London. "That's her? She's gorgeous. Ugh, damn it, I wish I knew Russian."

"Wait, is that a name?" Macy asked as she saw a caption of the photo of Sergey and the woman. "I think is says…Olesya Rybin."

"Look her up…" Stella said and Macy typed the name into the search bar. There were several posts in English and in Russian. "Oh, this one…it's in English." she said as she pointed to is. "She's an actress and model. Not surprised. Just look at her. Dose it say anything else?"

"Um…" Macy said as she scanned the article. "Oh my god, she's here…in New York doing a movie. It's her first major English language film. It mentions she's engaged to an English man. I don't see anything about Sergey. Wait, there's a link to more stuff about her." Macy said as she clicked on the link. She saw a picture of Olesya and Sergey with a caption stating their breakup. Macy clicked on the link and was shocked by what she read.

"What? What is it?" Stella asked before she saw it. "Olesya and Sergey end their five-year relationship…" she trailed off trying to do the math in her head. "Wait…that doesn't make sense…it's been three years since he's seen you. How could he have been in a five-year relationship if…Fuck, Macy…he was with her when he slept with you!" Stella said in an angry tone and Macy felt as if she was going to die. All this time, she thought Sergey was a home wrecker, when she had been one and didn't know it. "Don't blame yourself, Macy. This only confirms what a jerk he is. He cheated on his fiancé and tried to put the blame on her. He's an ass." Stella said as Macy hit the back button to Olesya's page and Stella stopped her. "Wait…movie she's shooting…they're shooting close to the hotel. No wonder that jackass wanted to be in this hotel. Macy, we have to talk to her. We have to get her side of the story."

"What? How? I have to figure out a way to get out of that thing with Sergey tonight. He's not going to accept another excuse…" she said as she cringed She stared at the photo of Olesya one more time before looking away. Maybe she could talk to Olesya about Sergey, she thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Macy tried to think of something to keep from going to Sergey's room, but it was no use. When she told April what's been happening and what she had to do, April wasn't happy.

"Macy…I know you don't believe in violence, but I know a guy that could grease him with no evidence. Just say the word. You know what…I'll do it myself. I'll rip his fuckin' balls off and ram it down his fuckin' throat."

"April…it won't work. He'll find some way to make this look bad on you. I don't want to risk it. I just have to show up for this. I'll leave when he's done. I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I can't believe it, either. Ugh…I could kill him. Anyway, I think I have a way of getting close to that Olesya chick. I know this agent that comes in the bar all the time. I know he has to know something about this movie she's shooting."

"Okay…" Macy said wishing she didn't have to do this, but she knew Sergey wasn't going to stop unless she had something on him that would make him. And that something was his ex-fiancé. She knew if she could talk to her and find something that would make him as vulnerable as she is, he could stop. He had to stop, because she couldn't take this.

"Macy…" Stella said as if she wanted to beg with her. "I don't like this. What if he tries something? What if that prostitute isn't even there?"

"I'll handle it, Stella. Trust me. I don't think he'll hurt me if I don't bring up Olesya. He'll just keep busy with Katia…" Macy said as she rolled her eyes. Text me by 10:00pm." she said as she left and walked to the elevator. She pressed Sergey's floor and walked to his door. She could hear Katia giggling and she rolled her eyes before knocking.

"Macy…" Sergey said with a smirk as he answered the door. He was wearing a black silk robe and when she looked over his shoulder she saw Katia and she was wearing pink lingerie. Her eyes locked with Sergey's and she felt a chill run up her spine. "Come in…" he said in a crooning voice as he stepped aside. "Would you like anything to drink?" he said and she contemplated getting a shot of vodka.

"No…let's just get this over with…" she said as she sat down in the chair next to his bed and he smirked before sitting on the edge of his bed. Katia as kneeling behind him on the bed rubbing his neck and shoulders. She raked her fingernails up and down his chest and he moaned as he stared at Macy. She glared at him wishing she could just have magical powers and vaporize him.

"Macy…" he said in a sexy tone. "I know it is difficult for you to watch this. I know you want to be in this bed. I can feel the desire radiating from you. I can feel the lust. Just give in and break up with Nick. You can have everything you desire with me."

"Go to hell…" she said and Sergey smirked before grabbing Katia's hand and moving it lower. He moaned as she stroked up and down his hard cock. Macy felt sick to her stomach that a small part of her was getting turned on. She blamed it on the sounds of his moans and the visual of being in the room with them. She thought it would be better to treat this situation as if she was watching a sex scene in a movie.

"Fuck…" he moaned out as Katia reached around with her other hand and pinched his nipple. Macy flinched when her eyes met with Sergey's and she, immediately, closed them.

"Open your eyes!" Sergey demanded and Macy was too afraid to defy him and she opened her eyes. "Good girl…" he said with a smirk before he stopped Katia's hand movements. He turned his body and pushed her down onto the mattress. "She likes if rough…" he said with a smirk as he roughly flipped Katia's body over to make her lie on her stomach.

"Why are you telling me this? Just hurry up and fuck her so I can leave. This is sick. I shouldn't even have to do this." Macy said as she glared at him and he smirked as he began spanking Katia. Macy jumped at each time he brought his hand down onto Katia's ass.

"Nick did not have to punch me, but he did." he said as he delivered a final spanking to Katia causing her to moan out loud. "Would you moan like this? When I fucked you, I know you were quiet and I was not rough with you. Nor was I gentle with you. If was the right kind of pleasure and pain, was it not?" he asked and she shifted. She tried to ignore the throbbing heat between her thighs and he smirked. "You are aroused. Thinking of that night, are we?"

"Shut up…" Macy said as she looked away, but quickly looked back. She swore she was going to kill him for this. It was gross and disgusting and she hated herself for being turned on while watching him fuck another woman. She felt ashamed that there was a tiny part of her that wished she was in Katia's place.

"Macy, Macy. You do not have to be ashamed of being aroused. Just say the words, and I will give you the release you are seeking." he said as he flipped over Katia and ripped off her panties. "I want these to be your thighs I am touching." he said as he rubbed Katia's thigh. "I my fingers sliding into you." he said as he slid two fingers into Katia's pussy causing the prostitute to moan out in ecstasy as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her. "I want to make you orgasm instead of her. I want to fuck you."

Katia was moaning something in Russian before she let out a loud moan and Macy felt a tear roll down her cheek. She didn't realize she was crying. Just then, Katia reached for a condom and opened it. She gripped his cock and stroked it a couple of times before she slid the condom onto his hard cock. He pushed Katia down onto the mattress and crawled on top of her. He was faced in a way in which he was staring directly at Macy.

"I hate you." Macy said as she glared at him. He slammed into Katia moaning at the sensation of being inside her. Macy felt as if she was going to die if she didn't do something soon. She was frozen as she began to notice he was staring into her eyes with a lustful stare. She didn't realize it until it was too late, but she was caressing her thigh.

"No! You will not pleasure yourself. You must endure watching Katia and I on this bed knowing you can not do anything to relieve your tension."

"Fuck you…" Macy said as she glared at him. She tried hard to relieve the pressure between her thighs and she found it to be worse that her body was shaking creating a vibrating sensation that could be felt between her thighs.

"Macy…" he moaned out as he came and Katia hit her orgasm with a louder moan. She hadn't paid attention to any of Katia's sounds because she was so busy trying not to think about her own arousal. "This endless pleasure can be yours if you end your ridiculous relationship with Nick." he said in an exhausted voice in between the heaving pants of breathes.

"I'm leaving…" Macy said as she stood up from the chair with lighting speed and moved towards the door. She was turning the doorknob when Sergey spoke.

"Macy." he said and she turned around and stared at him. He was propped up on his elbows for leverage as he stared at her. Katia was caressing his back and kissing his neck. "I will let you know when I want to see you again." he said and Macy bolted out the door. She ran to the elevator and pressed her floor. Just then, she let out a sob of shame and wished Nick was there to hold her and tell her everything would be okay.

Once she was in front of her condo, she relaxed a bit before entering. Stella and April knew she was upset, but they didn't say anything about it. She was grateful for the silent understanding.


	13. Chapter 13

Macy was having a good time with April and Stella. They were at the bar April usually works in, but it was her night off and she was having a secret deal with the current bartender to give them discount drinks. Macy was talking and laughing so hard, she almost forgot about that hell of watching Sergey have sex with Katia. Almost. She couldn't get the image of the way Sergey stared at her out of her head. It was chilling and creepy and she wished she had never seen it. The way his green eyes pierced her with a satisfaction of knowing he had gotten under her skin.

"Macy…" Stella said to her and she was snapped out of her thoughts. "When are you and Nick going to move out of that place? You were going apartment hunting, right?" Stella asked and Macy nodded, but she really wasn't sure if Nick still wanted to look for an apartment.

"We were…we've just never gotten around to it. To be honest, I don't think he wants to live in New York. I think he wants to move back to Jersey." Macy said with a shrug and she knew April was going to say something.

"What about you? What about what you want?" April asked before she took a sip from her beer. "Look, I know Nick is a nice guy and you love him and he loves you, but what about what you want? You keep telling me that you want to become a publicist and you want to do it here. Why don't you just find a place for yourself?"

"I don't know…I mean, I'm sure Nick will come around if I talked with him some more. I think I could convince him to stay here." Macy said hoping she could convince him to stay in New York, but she knew he would still want to be in Jersey.

"But, what if he doesn't want to stay here? Macy, you can't base your life on what he wants. I'm not telling you to be selfish or anything like that, but if he doesn't want to move, and you want to stay here…you have to think about how happy you're going to be as a woman. This isn't even about Nick or that Russian fucker. At the end of the day…it's all about you as a woman."

"So, you think I should stay here and let Nick go to Jersey? I'm not sure if I can do that. I mean…I love him. We've been through so much together and I don't want it to seem like I'm abandoning him." Macy said before taking a sip of her cosmo.

"Well…" Stella began. "Don't look at it as abandoning him. I mean…I love Joe, but I know what I want to do. If I wanted to move to New York today, I would do it. I mean, yeah, I would hate it that I might lose the love of my life, but…he needs to understand that fashion is really important to me and I don't want to be stuck as just his fiancé. If he really loved me, we would find some way to compromise, but I would still want to be in New York."

"I know, but…I don't want to feel anymore guilt than I already feel for what happened with Sergey three years ago, and the shit that's going on now. If I ask him to stay in New York knowing that he would be miserable, I would never forgive myself."

"Well, like April said, sometimes it has to be about you and what you want." Stella said and Macy sat there nodding trying to process what has been said. April was staring across the room and smiled before she downed her beer.

"You that agent I told you about?" April asked and Macy nodded as she stared in the direction where April was looking, but she couldn't see who she was looking at. "He's over there at his usual place at the bar. Yous two wait here while I get us some more drinks and have a chat with him. I'm going to get you that meeting with that Russian actress because I'm fucking sick of hearing about that Sergey asshole and what he's doing to you." April said as she got up and went over to the bar. She was talking to an older man with dark hair and a nice suit.

"Macy…" Stella said and Macy turned to her. "I know April and I agreed to not ask you about what happened in Sergey's hotel room tonight unless you wanted to bring it up, but…" Stella trailed off and Macy let out a sigh. "Oh…never mind. We don't have to talk about it."

"It's okay. I showed up and Katia was already on the bed waiting for him. He was so smug that he was actually forcing me to watch him have sex with her."

"Macy…why don't you just tell Nick? I mean, if you tell him, maybe he can help you deal with this. He might not be as angry with you as you think he would be."

"I know, and I thought about telling him, but I don't want him to be involved in this anymore. If he doesn't know about the blackmail, then maybe he has a chance as distancing himself from this and he can focus on his album."

"But, it's killing you, Macy. The guilt of being near Sergey and hiding it from Nick is killing you. And…I'm not sure of how you feel, but…" she trailed off as if she was contemplating what she was going to say next. "I mean…do you feel anything for Sergey?"

"I…" Macy said before she sighed. She didn't want to admit that she was bothered by the way he stared at her while having sex with Katia. It seemed as if she was going back in time to that night he took her virginity. Only, it seemed as if she was watching the scene of the past in third person. She could see Sergey hovering over the 18 year old version of herself. "I felt like I was watching myself three years ago. That man has something about him that just does that to me, but I know…I really know, I don't want him that way, now."

"So, these feelings for him are feelings of the past?" Stella asked and Macy nodded. "That's good. You know…I kind of feel like April. I want to murder Sergey for what he's doing to you. I wish I could just strangle him or hurt him enough to make him leave you alone."

"Me too…" Macy said with a small chuckle trying to mask how much she had thought about killing him. "If I could, I would turn back time and I wouldn't agree to go with Sergey that night. I would've kept my virginity and Nick would've been my first."

"Macy…" April said as she walked back to their table. "You got an in. Of course, I had to do a lot of begging and maybe a little threatening, but you have a one on one with Olesya tomorrow evening. I don't know how much time you're going to have, but you have an in."

"Okay…thank you, April." Macy said as she raised her martini glass and clinked it with April and Stella's glasses before drinking her third cosmo of the night.

As the night went on April, Stella, and Macy lighten up and began laughing and talking and actually enjoyed their girls' night out again. They lingered there until the bar closed. Stella and Macy took a cab to the hotel and Macy walked Stella to her hotel room."

"You're so drunk…" Stella said with a giggle.

"So are you…" Macy said as she rested her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning…if I'm not too hung over."

"Alright…good night." Macy said as she hugged Stella and stumbled her way to the elevator and to her condo. When she went inside she saw Nick sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Macy, how was your girls' night?" he asked and Macy giggled. She was drunk, and she swore she would kill April for allowing her to get this drunk.

"It was awesome." she slurred. "Blame April for this…" she said as she pointed to herself and Nick laughed at her drunken state.

"Whoa…" Macy said as she bumped into the couch. "I need to s-sit down."

"Yeah. Here let me help you. I'll get you some water." Nick said before he got her a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. Macy hugged him before she feel asleep in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Macy woke up with a slight hangover and was shocked that it wasn't worse. She got out of bed wondering how she got there. Not long after she took the aspirin, she fell asleep in Nick's arms. She figured he carried her to bed. She walked into the kitchen and saw Nick drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Macy. How is your head?" Nick asked and she groaned in pain. Just then, she realized her head was pounding.

"I feel like shit. I'm going to kill April for this." Macy said and Nick laughed as she sat next to him. She leaned against the counter to get some relief.

"Well, I got you some coffee to perk you up. You look so adorable when you're hung over."

"You're lucky I love you, Nick." Macy said as she accepted coffee cup and drank it. She let out a contented sigh as the coffee soothed her. "So, no studio today?"

"Nope. I was thinking we could invite Stella up for a movie." Nick said and she thought about what April and Stella had said about looking for an apartment. She really didn't like living above a hotel and even after Sergey leaves, she would be stuck in a place she didn't really feel comfortable in. In fact, it didn't take Sergey and his bullshit to make Macy realize she hated the place. She hated it before she even knew he was there.

"Nick?" Macy said in hesitant tone. "I was thinking that this would be the day that we could…I don't know…look for another apartment." she said and Nick let out a sigh.

"Macy…I'm still thinking about it. I know, I know…but…it's such a big decision. I'm not even sure if I want to stay in New York."

"But what about what I want?" Macy snapped at him and she sighed regretting that she lost her temper. "I'm sorry…I just…I was talking with April and Stella and…Nick you know I love you, but I can't stay here in this condo."

"Is it because of what happened with Sergey? Look, he hasn't bothered you since I hit him, I think he got the message." Nick said and Macy wished that it was true that Sergey left her alone.

"It's not just that, Nick. I never really liked this place . I mean, it's good as a hotel, but to live here…it doesn't feel like home. I don't feel comfortable being here. I want to decorate this how I want to, and not just have a living space."

"Why can't we have that in Jersey? Macy, you can be a publicist in Jersey and you can do it well if that's what you're worried about."

"Nick, I want to be here in New York. I mean, don't you feel it? The energy and the life here. The people. You can never find that in Jersey. And…what if I'm just afraid of becoming my mother. I know she wants me to take over the store, but…"

"Where is this coming from?" Nick asked and Macy looked confused. "Look, I think April is influencing you. I mean, have you really looked at New York. The people are mean and…"

"Wait, are you blaming April for this? She has nothing to do with this. It's not her, or Stella, or even Sergey. It's all me, and I've been feeling this way for a while. I want to be here, but I want to be here with you. I love you, Nick. I don't want to be without you."

"I love you, too, Macy. But New York isn't me right now. I'll think about it, but you're going to have to give me some time. I'm really busy with this new album and the whole finding a place to stay in New York thing has been pushed to the back of my mind. I'm sorry for accusing April like that. I like her and I don't want to upset you. Come here." Nick said as he held her and she leaned against him. "I'll give you an answer by the end of the week, okay?"

"Okay…" Macy said trying to hide her disappointment, but an answer by the end of the week was better than nothing.

"Do you want to rest?" Nick asked and Macy nodded. "I think I'm going for a walk while you rest. Give Stella a call and see if she wants to hang out today. If not, it's cool." he said before he left and Macy went back into the bedroom and laid back down. She knew her little argument with Nick wasn't as bad as most couples arguments could be, but she still felt horrible about it.

She decided to give Stella a call, but she didn't answer. She figured she was still asleep or she didn't feel like answering the phone. She left her a message and asked if she wanted to hang out with her and Nick. She called April next.

"Holy fuck, I'm never doing that shit again…" April answered the phone and Macy wanted to laugh. "I feel like shit."

"That's what I told Nick when he woke me up this morning." she said and April laughed. "Hey, April? Is it possible for someone to at two places at once?"

"Why are you asking me questions that's going to make my head hurt? Is this about that Russian fucker? Wait, do you need an alibi for your meeting with that Russian chick?"

"No. I mean, I already told Stella that we would make up a reason for leaving and have some girl time. It's just…Nick and I got into a little argument. I mean, it's not big or anything. It's just…I told him about finding a new apartment. He didn't say yes, and he didn't say no. He said he was still thinking about it, but I know he's going to say no."

"Well…you just have to figure out what you want. Is being here without Nick worth it? I mean, if it were me, I would stay here, but you're not me. You have to figure out what you want to do, but make sure you consider all the possibilities and all the pros and cons to living here."

"Okay…" Macy said with a sigh. She really wished Nick would want to live in New York and out of the W Hotel condo. "I'll see you later."

"Later, cousin." April said before she hung up and Macy laid down for a nap. When she woke up, Nick and Stella were talking on the couch.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Stella said with a laugh. "I felt just as bad as you did this morning. I hope you don't mind, I brought lunch for you guys. Oh, I told Nick that we were going shopping later and he's cool with it."

"Okay…" Macy said as she sat on the couch with Nick and Stella as they watched a movie. She loved that she and Nick didn't get into big arguments in which they would hate each other, but she did wish they were on the same page about moving into another apartment.

Hours later, Macy and Stella were with April and Olesya's agent on the set of the movie. Nick was at the condo taking a much needed nap and maybe doing a little work. She was nervous as hell, but she knew she had to do this. She needed to know why Sergey would want her when he was already with another woman.

"There she is." April said and Macy looked in the direction she was pointing. She saw the red head and she looked even more stunning and beautiful as she sat in a chair going over lines. Olesya got out of the chair and walked to her trailer.

"Okay, get your cousin in and out of there. Olesya might be in a mood, you never know."

"Alright, alright…" April said as they walked to the trailer. "Do you want us to come with you?" she asked and Macy shook her head. "Okay, we'll be right outside the trailer. Good luck."

"Thanks." Macy said as she knocked on the door. She didn't hear Olesya respond so she went inside. It seemed as if Olesya was expecting her. "Hello…I'm Macy…Macy Misa."

"I know who you are. You're here to talk about Sergey, right? Okay, let's talk."


	15. Chapter 15

"Well…what I wanted to talk you to about was…well, it's been three years since I saw Sergey and I'm not sure if you know what happened between us…"

"I do…" Olesya said and Macy stared down at the floor. "When Sergey first told me about you…" Olesya said with a pause as she stared at Macy. It was unclear whether the woman hated her or not, but Macy knew it was too late to back out. "I wanted to hate you. In fact, I did." she said and Macy felt guilty.

"I'm sorry…If I had known he was with someone…" Macy trailed off wishing she could undo the past. Not only to erase Sergey from her life and have a better relationship with Nick, but she wouldn't have hurt Oleysa if she didn't sleep with Sergey.

"I know, but you weren't the only one he had been unfaithful with." Oleysa said and Macy looked shocked. "I admit our relationship started out as a business arrangement. An arranged marriage if you want to call it that. Eventually, we started to fall for each other. I do believe he loved me. He was just an impulsive man and he valued vice over virtue. To him, lust overpowers love. So, he gave in to his lust and left me behind."

"So, he was unfaithful to you and you just stood there and let it happen? I would've killed him. I want to kill him."

"I know what you are thinking. It's not so easy to want to kill him when the future of your family was on the line. I couldn't leave him then. So, I made a…how do you say…a compromise. I let him sleep with whoever he wanted as long as I could do the same. I just didn't expect him to do what he did to you. Taking your virginity when you wanted to give it to another…that was so cruel." Olesya said as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"So, you do know about what happened between us in Russia…" Macy said feeling embarrassed and ashamed of what she had done. "What happened between you two? If you don't mind me asking…" Macy trailed off as she saw Olesya's face change.

"He told me that I could sleep with as many men as I wanted, and that our relationship wasn't for romance anyway, so he didn't feel the need to commit to me. I knew this and I brought up that he was in love with me as well. He said he loved me like as if I was a pet compared the way he craved you and desired you." Olesya said and Macy winced at those words. "So, to hurt him as much as he hurt me, I did as he told me to. I slept with men, but I found that to be so empty. So, I went to a mutual friend. My current fiancé, Simon. Sergey was more angry that I wasn't like him and just used Simon for sex instead of falling in love with Simon."

"So, he was completely okay with you having sex with as many men as you wanted as long as you didn't fall in love? That's stupid."

"I would agree. He wanted to have some control over me and said that I was his because I allowed myself to become his. I'm guessing that is the hold he has over you."

"It is. I left Russia feeling like I couldn't get him out of my head, yet I was in love with someone else…my boyfriend, Nick. I felt like Sergey invaded my mind and made me want him. It took me a while, but I got over him. At least…I thought I did. Until he shows up here again. In the same hotel Nick and I live in. He's here and he still has that damn hold over me. When I told Nick, he went to Sergey's room and punched him and told him to stay away from him."

"I know…Sergey told me when I saw him. Yes, he came to visit the set and I almost turned him away, but I indulged myself in flaunting my relationship with Simon to him. He was not happy about that, but I don't care."

"Wait, he told you about Nick punching him?" Macy asked wondering what else he told Olesya and how much of it he did tell her.

"Yes, I know all about Nick Lucas and JONAS. I'm not a fan, but Nadia told me why you were in Russia and who you were when I saw her at a party a few months after Sergey and I split. I know he is blackmailing you to get you to break up with Nick."

"It's awful. He wants me to watch him have sex with some prostitute to make the process go faster. He thinks it will make me jealous. And the sickening part of it is…I am jealous. I don't know why I want to sleep with him, but…I do. I think he's poisonous to any woman that…"

"You can't allow him to poison you, Macy. Yes, lust is a powerful thing, but if he doesn't love you, then it's not worth it. And if I were you, I would be in the same situation, because Sergey is seductive, but…you have something special with Nick."

"I do, but it almost feels as if he can tell that Nick and I are having some problems. Well, not problems really…just one."

"That's what Sergey does. He finds a weak spot in something beautiful and breaks it down until it crumbles. You can't allow him to let you and Nick crumble. Look, nobody wants to see you and Nick break up, but…if you and Nick are having problems and it leads to a breakup…don't let it happen because of Sergey."

"I won't…I can't. I just need to figure out a way to end this. I just don't know how I can."

"I don't have a solution, but I wish I did. I hope the things I told you helped you. If you'll excuse me, I have to read over these lines. Good luck." Olesya said and Macy left the trailer. She saw Stella and April and they left the set and when they returned to the W Hotel, Stella went to her room and Macy went to her condo. When she opened the door, Nick was there sitting on the couch

"I can't stay here in New York, Macy…" he said and Macy felt as if her heart was ripped out of her chest. She didn't want to lose Nick, but she couldn't let go of her dream of living and working in New York. "I'm sorry…"

"Nick…let's talk about this. I don't want to lose you. I love you."

"I love you, too, but…if I'm holding you back from your dream…" he trailed off and Macy rushed to him and grabbed his face.

"I'll go to Jersey if you want me to, but don't leave me. You're right…I don't have to stay in New York to be a publicist."

"Macy, stop." he said as he removed her hands from his face. "You're just saying all this because you don't want to lose me, but I know you. You're going to be miserable in Jersey until you live in New York. I love you too much to let you be miserable."

"But I'll be miserable without you…" Macy said as she cried. She let go of all her pride and was prepared to beg him to stay.

"I'll be miserable without you, too, but I already have my career. I want you to have yours. I don't know…maybe we can have a compromise, but…I just can't think of one right now. Maybe it'll come to me in the morning, but until then…I don't know where this leaves us."

"Nick…" she tried to protest, but he just placed his finger to her lips before walking to their bedroom. She sat on the couch and cried until her phone buzzed and she saw it was a text from Sergey saying that Katia wouldn't be there tonight and for her to come to his room. She ran out of her condo and to the elevator. Once she was on his floor and in front of his door, she knocked.

"Macy…" Sergey said with a smirk, but it was cut off by Macy wrapping her hands around his neck and choking him until he was brought to his knees. She only hoped Nick would have some kind of intuition so he could stop her from killing him, because she was angry enough to do it.


	16. Chapter 16

Macy still had her hands wrapped around Sergey's neck. It amazed her what rage and adrenaline rush could do to even the playing field. Sergey, normally, towered over her and overpowered her with his body strength. But, with all the rage and frustration she felt, she could kill him with no problem.

Suddenly, she thought about Nick and the loss of him and instead of really more rage, she felt sad that she might have lost him. That was Sergey's chance. He gripped her wrists, tightly, and pushed them away. Still holding onto her wrists, he pushed her up against the wall.

"You really do like it rough, huh?" Sergey rasped out as he was trying to gasp for air.

"Fuck you!" Macy said as she glared at him. Suddenly, Sergey kissed her, fiercely, and she was trying to fight him. She couldn't move, but she wanted to. She wanted to push him away and kick him in the balls. She wanted to scratch his eyes out. Yeah, she knew she's been around April too long, because she was a lot more violent now.

"I am tired of lusting after you, Macy. I want you now. I want you tonight. I do not care whether you are still in a relationship with Nick or not." Sergey said into her ear as he pressed his body against her and she could feel her heart beating out of her chest and against him.

"Let go of me…" Macy said through clenched teeth. "I swear…I will…"

"Macy…" Sergey said with an amused look on his face. "it would only turn me on more to see you fight me. It is amusing to see you get so angry with me when you should be more angry with yourself. Your body does betray you every time I am near you. You are aroused and I can just feel how much you want this…"

"I don't! And I'm not breaking up with Nick no matter what you try to make me do. If I do break up with him, it won't be because of you!" she shouted and he chuckled.

"So, you do not care if you ruin Nick's career." he said into her ear as he gathered up her left wrist, along with her right one, in his left hand and moved his left hand to her breast.

"Sergey…stop…" she begged because she felt an embarrassing pang of arousal.

"Come on, Macy. Give in…" he said before he kissed her neck and she let a tear roll down her face as she tried to fight, but her energy was drained and it was just easier to give in. "Good girl." he said as he moved his hand lower, and that caused Macy to snap.

"Girl?" she shouted causing Sergey to be alarmed. "I'm not a girl, Sergey! I'm a woman! A woman with goals and dreams and drive!" she said as she pushed him away. "I mean, do you know what I want to do? Do you have any idea of what I want to do with my life…my career? You don't! You don't because you only see me as some fuck toy for you. Someone you know you can get into bed with because I had something with you three years ago, and you know I still have something…it's doesn't matter. All I know is…I know why Olesya left you." she said and she saw Sergey stiffen at the mention of Olesya's name.

"You spoke with her?" he said in an even tone, but Macy could tell he was getting angry.

"Yes, and she told me she left you because she was in love with Simon. You pushed her away, anyway. Why would you be so upset?"

"Do not talk about her…" Sergey warned as he clenched his fists at his sides. Macy still couldn't figure out why talking about Olesya affected Sergey so much.

"What? It's the truth. She's right. You don't know how to love. You didn't even know what I want to do with my life, and Nick does. You don't even know what's my favorite food is."

"Nick did not even know how to touch you, but I did and we had only met a day before."

"You think that means something? It doesn't. You know how much he loves me? He's letting me live here in New York, a place he doesn't even want to live in, to see me happy. Will we break up? I don't know. But I do know, that he loves me more than you ever will, and love is stronger than lust. If you didn't learn that by now, I feel sorry for you. I'm taking a cue from her. I'm done with you." Macy said as she opened the door getting ready to walk out, but Sergey grabbed her arm and pushed her onto his bed and kicked his door shut. He looked as if he was filled with rage and lust and Macy was frightened as to what he would do.

"Macy…" he said in a calm tone like earlier, but she could still tell he was angry. "I did not want to be this guy and do this…force you." he said as he crawled on top of her and she felt sudden panic overcome her. "Right now…your heart is beating and you are so frightened. It reminds me of the night I took your virginity." he said as he kissed her cheek. "I did not want to be that guy that night." he before kissing her neck. He rolled his hips into her and she gasped as she felt his erection pressing into her. "I wanted you to want that night to happen. Just as I want you to want this."

"I don't want it! I don't want you. To me, sex isn't worth shit without love."

"You and Olesya have the same philosophy. But, love hurts. Lust, sex, and blind indulgence in it is easier. Would you not agree that sleeping with me is easier than dealing with the pain of possible losing Nick?"

"No…I'd rather hurt than try to dull it with empty sex. Now, get the hell off me! Get off!" she screamed and suddenly the door banged open and Macy looked to see Nick pulling Sergey off her. He threw Sergey down to the floor and began punching him.

"You stay the fuck away from Macy! You hear me?"

"Nick, stop!" Macy said as she pulled him off and he looked angry.

"Are you fucking him?" Nick asked and Macy's heart almost stopped because she couldn't believe Nick would believe she would betray him.

"No!" Macy said and Nick still didn't believe her. "Nick, I didn't want to tell you this, but he's been forcing me to go on dinners with him as a form of blackmail in exchange for his silence about the night you punched him."

"What?" Nick asked and he stared at Sergey. "Is this true, you asshole? Did you do that?"

"Yes, Nick. Oh, she forgot one key detail. She had to break up with you for me to stay quiet forever. I tried to rush that process by forcing her to watch me have sex with a woman knowing she would feel jealousy. Luckily for you, Nick, she never gave in. You should control your temper because it is costing you precious time with Macy. First, you punched me. Now, you have just attacked me. I think my next proposal to Macy is to sleep with me whether she breaks up with you or not." Sergey said with a sick smirk.

"You sick son of a bitch! I will kill you! You will never touch Macy again! If you thought I was bad before…" Nick trailed off as Macy tugged at his arm. All she wanted to do, was leave and forget Sergey even existed because she knew she and Nick needed to talk.

"Let's just go. He's only trying to provoke you, anyway…" Macy said as she glared at him and Sergey's sexy smirk grew wider. "Go to hell…you're sad and you're fucking pathetic. Olesya was right for leaving you because you don't deserve anyone." Macy said as she grabbed Nick's hand and they left Sergey's room. "I'll tell you everything, Nick. Just promise me you won't hate me."

"Hate you?" Nick said in confusion, but then his face held a solemn look. "Were you lying about not sleeping with Sergey?"

"I wasn't lying. There's so much to tell you…so much I've been keeping from you about this. You need to know everything…" Macy said as she stared into his eyes seeking forgiveness.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, him forcing you to go on dates with him and watch him have sex with a prostitute was because he was punishing you because I punched him?" he asked and Macy nodded. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. You had to punch him. I would've punched someone if they were harassing you. I just need to know…I need to know that you don't hate me."

"I don't…I just…need to know…if you really were jealous seeing Sergey have sex with Katia in front of you." Nick said and Macy felt like crying. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was jealous. She didn't know why,

"Yes…" she said and Nick flinched. "But, I didn't want to sleep with him. I just wished it was you touching me and taking me the way he had taken Katia. I didn't want him…"

"Don't lie to me, Macy…" Nick said in a sad tone. "Don't try to spare my feelings. I know I haven't' been around much lately. I would hate it to the core if you did want Sergey, but…a part of me, a small part, would understand."

"Nick…I only want you. I know I kept this from you, but I only wanted to do that to keep your far away from this to save your reputation. This has nothing to do with how much I would've wanted Sergey or not. I did this for you…"

"But why did you keep this from me? I love you, Macy. I can't stand Sergey and to know you've had some secret deal with him hurts me."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, Nick. I just wanted to protect you."

"Does he know about us…our problems?" he asked and Macy shook her head.

"He doesn't. But…Olesya does. She was his ex-fiancé…five years ago." she said and Nick looked shocked. "That's right…when we…well, you know…he was with someone. They had been engaged at the time and up until recently, he broke up with her. I didn't know about her until I looked her up because Sergey, vaguely, mentioned being with someone. I didn't know he was with her, then. I felt so…dirty knowing that now."

"It's not your fault…he didn't tell you, and you didn't know."

"But, I didn't have to sleep with him. I could've just let the cops take care of it. I could've done that now…I didn't even have to keep this from you. I just…wanted to make things right."

"Make things right…" Nick trailed off before turning to Macy. "were you trying to do this to fix what happened three years ago?"

"Yes." Macy said as she cried. "I was trying to make up for what I did to you. I know when you found out Sergey was staying in this hotel…I knew you were questioning if I slept with him or not. I know you were trying to hide your doubt, but I could see it. We've been fighting lately…and I know you would think I would run into Sergey's arms for comfort, but I didn't."

"I know…I just…are you wanting to live in New York because of him or is this something you've been feeling and haven't told me?"

"Wanting to live in New York…has nothing to do with Sergey. It's all me. I want to live here and see if I can make it as a publicist here. I just wish you wanted to live here also…"

"I just can't…at least, not now. I don't want to hold you back from starting your career, either. Just promise me that you'll always love me."

"Nick, don't break up with me. We can make this work. You can learn to love New York the way I have. Please, don't break up with me, because we're stronger than that. Don't you think?" Macy pleaded with him.

"I know…I just…I need some time to think things over." Nick said and Macy sighed.

"The last time you wanted to think things over…you told me you couldn't live here in New York. I'm afraid that you're going to say you want to break up…"

"Honestly, Macy…I don't know what to think anymore." Nick said as he stood up from the couch and went into the bedroom they shared. She sat there feeling numb. How could this happen? How could she feel like she was losing Nick?

Suddenly, her phone rang and she saw in was Stella. She smiled knowing her best friend would have something to say that would cheer her up.

"Hey, Stells…" Macy said trying to mask the fact that she was upset. "What's up?"

"Well, I need to talk to you and April about something. It's something Joe and I were discussing and it's a way you and Nick can stay together…"

"Really? What's your plan?" Macy asked feeling as if she would try anything that was going to save her relationship with Nick.

"Well, I was thinking of living in New York for six months. I told Joe that I wanted to try out the fashion scene there and I want to see if my career takes off. I'm willing to live here without him for six months. He said he would give me those six months, but only if I stay with you. I…hope you don't get mad at me, but I told him that Nick didn't want to live here. So…I was thinking if we run this by April…maybe we could live together. That gives you and Nick a six month window of time for him to really think things over and for you to start your career."

"But…what if April says no. What will you do, then?"

"Well, it'll just be you and me, then. Come on, Macy. This will keep you away from Sergey and it could save your relationship with Nick."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Sergey. I told him off tonight."

"Wait, back up. You what?" Stella asked in a shocked tone.

"Well, when I got back from seeing Olesya, Nick was sitting on the couch. He said he couldn't live here and we got into a little argument. I tried to beg him to stay, but he wouldn't. So he went to bed angry and I sat on the couch wondering what happened."

"I'm sorry, Macy…" Stella said in a sympathetic tone.

"It's okay. Anyway, I got a text from Sergey saying that I should see him and that Katia wasn't going to be there. I don't know…I just felt so much rage and anger when he called me and when I went to his room…I sorta…strangled him."

"You strangled him? He's not dead, is he?"

"No…he stopped me and we argued and I almost gave into him. I know, I know…it's bad. But, I just felt like giving up because I had basically lost Nick anyway. At least, I thought I had Anyway, I snapped on him…ranting about how he doesn't love as much as Nick does and I mentioned that I spoke with Olesya. He got angry and he tried to attack me. Luckily, Nick was there to pull him off. It was like…it was like he could feel that I was needing him. After that, I had to tell him everything. Now, I don't know where we stand. That's why I'm not sure a six month stay in New York would be enough to save us."

"Oh, Macy…I'm so sorry…Do you need me to come up?"

"No, I'm okay. I just need to think about some things, but I'll consider your offer. If I'm going to be here in New York, I would rather live with people I know instead of being alone."

"Yeah, and I'm sure April wouldn't mind. It would be more help with the rent. Just…think about this. I know we're not going to be the love of your life. But when you have friends that love you and support you…we'll try to equal that love."

"Aww…Stella." Macy said with a smile and was grateful for her friend. "I'll think about it."


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, Macy and Stella were talking with April and they told her about their plan of living together. They weren't sure how she would react, but they knew they had to try. Macy knew this plan had to have a positive thing happen if she and Nick did break up. That positive thing would be a feeling of female independence and support from her cousin and her best friend.

"So…" April began as she sipped her glass of wine. "this six month thing…I want to do it, but…you guys need to make sure you have jobs here in New York. I love you, Macy, but I'm not paying for rent by myself."

"I understand. I had a applied to a few places and I also applied for a paid internship at NYU." Macy said with her fingers crossed. She really hoped she landed that internship.

"Nice. What about you, Stella?" April asked and Stella smiled.

"I'm enrolling at Parsons this fall and I've already signed on to have a paid apprenticeship to a designer here. I'm so excited!"

"Awesome. Well, I'm still working at the bar. Oh, if any of yous guys are interested in bartending, let me know. We're always looking for people."

"Okay." Macy said as she drained the last of her wine. "So, how do you manage to afford the rent here?" Macy asked and April sighed.

"Um…not eating some days…and if I eat, I'm behind on rent. But…this place is worth it. I mean, wouldn't you say so? It's not a complete shithole, right?"

"No, your place is nice." Stella said as she poured another glass of wine. "So, what do you think of my idea of trying to save Macy relationship with Nick. I mean, the six month break is risky, but I think it'll work. I just think Nick needs time to love New York as much as we do."

"Yeah…" April said with a nod. "Though, it's really fucking risky. I don't know…I like Nick, I really do…and what I'm going to say has nothing to do with him really. I think you were so lost in love with him, Macy, that you didn't have to think of yourself. I mean, color me a feminist, but why did you have to drop everything for him?"

"Well, he didn't force me to come with him to New York, I wanted to. I love him. It's just so hard to want different things in life and you're forced to make a choice…one I'm not even sure he'll like. I'm telling him tonight. Hopefully, he'll agree to it." she said and Stella wrapped a reassuring arm around her.

"I know he will…" she said with a smile. "Like I said, Nick needs time to think about this move, and you need time to blossom here. I mean, being a publicist is a really good career to pursue here. Maybe when I'm famous, you can be my publicist."

"Yeah, and you can pay me in dresses." Macy said with a laugh. "So, how does Joe feel about this move to New York?"

"He's not so enthusiastic about it, but he knows I have to do it. I don't know…I just wanted to try living in New York for a few months to see if I really wanted to be here or if I was just disillusioned by the whole New York tourist thing."

"Don't worry…" April began. "I'll teach you two to be true New Yorkers. Let's make a toast." April said as she raised her wine glass and Stella and Macy brought theirs up to hers. "To living in and loving New York…three women living together on the path of self-discovery and empowering independence…and hopefully making a six month move to New York work for relationships…and hopefully, I won't be so fucking single at the end of six months."

"Cheers." Macy and Stella said as they clinked their glasses with Aprils.

Hours later, Macy was in the condo with Nick. She was so nervous about telling him about Stella's plan because he might not like it and would want to break up with her completely. She hoped he wouldn't. She loved him, but this was something she needed to do for her. Like April said, she needed to find herself and starting her career as a publicist will give her the independence she needed to go through life. She knew she couldn't depend on Nick for the rest of her life. She had to know she could do something for herself.

"Nick…we have to talk." Macy said before Nick turned off the TV and turned to her with a curious look on his face. "I've been talking with Stella and April…we decided to try this plan and I want to know what you think about it." Macy said as she stared into his eyes and he nodded for her to continue. "Stella thought it would be good if she and I move in with April for six months in order to give you and Joe time to think about moving to New York. See…she thinks you need time to see how great New York could be for us and it's a good place to launch my career. I just want to figure out a way to have you and my career, too."

"Macy…I don't know…maybe New York isn't for me. But, I love you too much to stop you from chasing your dream. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I held you back."

"But, I love you, Nick. I don't want to lose you, and I know you don't want to lose me. We've been through so much. I went through hell for you to protect your reputation…"

"Are you going to hold that over my head?" Nick asked getting a little angry. Macy knew she wasn't trying to blame him for what Sergey was forcing her to do. It just came out that way.

"No! I'm just saying that I wanted to protect you. You don't think I've been carrying around that guilt of giving my virginity to him instead of you. It kills me. I mean…what if we have children, a girl, maybe…what do I tell her if she's thinking of losing her virginity? I can't tell her that you weren't my first…just some Russian man I met because he wanted me that night…" she said and she saw Nick wince at those words.

"Do you think we'll make it to that point? Of having children?" Nick asked in a hopeful tone and Macy took his hand in hers and give it a light squeeze.

"Yeah…if you want to. I mean, we don't have to think about it now. I just want to deal with what's facing us now. You are important to me, but…I love my career also. I want to make it happen, but it won't be worth it if I don't have you."

"I know…I'm just scared that…what if at the end of the six months I'm still not willing to live here? I can't ask you to stay in a relationship if you're being unhappy and I'm holding you back. What if you meet another guy?"

"I doubt I would want to be with anyone else besides you. I love you, Nick. Despite what Sergey thinks, our love is strong. Look, if I could show you how good New York is while I'm here, you'll change your mind and we can find our happiness here. You could find something to love about New York and we'll be happy."

"What if I don't…?" Nick asked and Macy sighed. She didn't want to think about that. She had to have hope that Nick wouldn't leave her. She had to have faith that she wouldn't find another guy. There was so much on the line, but she knew this risk would be worth it.

"Then…we'll just break up…I don't want to, but if we've exhausted all our choices…then, we'll just…" Macy said as she started to cry.

"I'll try hard to make this work, Macy. Don't give up and I won't give up." he said as he held her. He kissed her cheek and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Six months isn't so bad. I love you, Macy…" he said as he kissed her cheek again.

"I love you, too." Macy said as she cuddled closer to him hoping the plan will work.


	19. Chapter 19

Macy was leaving out of the W Hotel on her way to a job interview when she saw Sergey in the lobby. She tried to avoid him, but he saw her and smirked as he walked closer to her. She stood her ground because she swore she wouldn't let him see her sweat. After he tried to attack her, she swore to never be afraid of him or allow him to intimidate her ever again.

"Macy…" Sergey said in a sexy tone as his eyes raked over her form…undressing her. He licked his lips as his eyes paused at her breasts and she grew more and more disgusted that he would do this to her. His smirk increased as he saw her disgusted look. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me? You look stunning, by the way."

"Go to hell…" Macy said as she walked away from him, but he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. She wanted to slap him for having that stupid smirk on his face and the lust in his eyes. For a split second, she felt her wall crumble, but she thought about all the pain she had been going through to keep him quiet and she found the strength to build that wall back up. "I really don't have time for this. I have a job interview at a PR firm in about two hours. Just leave me alone…" she begged as she stared into his green eyes.

"Really? Am I to assume you and Nick had broken up, then?" Sergey asked as his smirk widened and Macy rolled her eyes.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we decided on a six month separation to figure things out. It's not a breakup, so don't even think of staying here to get to me."

"Macy…" he said as he caressed her face and she turned her face away from him. She just wished he would leave her alone and forget about her. "You can not deny our connection to each other. I do not know what you have done to me to make me crave you, but I do."

"Then, get over it. Sergey, you're nothing to me but a mistake. I was so young and I was intimidated by you that I was confused. I allowed you to take something so sacred to me, and I've hated you and myself ever since. But, now…you're nothing to me. Can't you see that? I hate that I gave my virginity to you. I don't want you. You don't even see me…really see me. I'm not just some easy lay, Sergey. And sex and lust isn't everything. I'm not going to sit here and let you control me the way you control Katia. You humiliate her." she said and Sergey scoffed.

"She is a prostitute, Macy. She knows what she is doing and she does not have the illusion that I could love her. I am nothing but money to her. The only thing that gets that woman wet is money. That is why she was perfect in my plan to make you jealous. She was not delusional."

"How would you know that? Have you even asked her what she wants? I'm sure she doesn't want to be just your little fuck toy you use to make me jealous. What if she's the love of your life and you're to stupid and blind to see it because you're afraid of love? Yeah, love hurts. The possibility of me losing Nick, hurts, but I'd rather go through all that pain than to be a coward like you." Macy said and Sergey locked his jaw in anger. "Yeah, I said it…you're a coward."

"Romance is childish and a lie and you a ridiculous for believing in fairytales as such. You claim that you would rather suffer, but I know you are lying. You want to hold onto Nick because you can not bare to be without him. Your relationship with him is unhealthy because you depend on him so much forgetting your life. If you were with me, I would stay in New York for you."

"Really? Would that be before or after you use me as a sex object. You still don't get it, do you? I know our relationship has grown into something that's unhealthy, but I have you to thank for that, do I? If you hadn't forced me to have sex with you…give up my virginity, I wouldn't feel so damn guilty right now."

"Really? Macy, you should really evaluate why you are really angry. You can not blame me for your guilt over sleeping with me. You talk of me being blind, but you can not see something that has been in front of your face the entire time. You can not see that Nick has been holding your guilt over your head by dissolving all of your desires and dreams in order to follow his. I am not as blind as you think I am, Macy. I do not pretend the way Nick does. If he really cared for you, he would stop being so damn stubborn and realize that he has been holding you back."

"Oh, cut the shit, Sergey. Where the hell do you get off talking as if you know what it's like to be in a fucking relationship? You didn't know it then, and you don't know it now. You can blame Olesya all you want, but the only reason you guys ended is because you pushed her away. You neglected her and took her love for granted."

"Our relationship was merely for business. It is not my fault she fell in love. She forgot the main reason we decided to have our relationship."

"What about me? What if I fell in love with you? Would you dispose of me the same way you did her? You'd find someone else to manipulate and control, wouldn't you?" Macy asked and Sergey didn't have a response. "Your silence says it all. You really don't know how to love someone, and you never will." Macy said as she turned away from him.

"Macy…" he said and she turned back to him. He still wore that mischievous sexy smirk on his face, and she knew he wasn't going to change. "Tonight is my last night here. I will be checking out of this hotel tomorrow. Come see me tonight…"

"I won't. I'm not meeting with you, and…I never want to see you again. This is goodbye, Sergey. Even if Nick and I break up…I'll still have my friends and my family…and faith in myself. You can't beat that. You never will. So, good luck with your life…and goodbye. Forever." Macy said as she turned and walked away.

"Goodbye, Macy…" he trailed off and she kept walking trying to ignore his voice. She walked out of the hotel and onto the sidewalk. She hailed a cab and when she was inside, she told the cab driver the address of the PR firm and he drove off. She stared out the window not really looking at anything specific. Everything was a blur amid thoughts of the past. She kept seeing herself that night three years ago , young and scared and full of conflicting emotions. In a way, she was that same girl…that was up until a few minutes ago when she finally told Sergey no.

"Miss?" the cab driver said causing Macy's attention to snap to him and she realize they had stopped at her destination. She paid the cab driver and got out of the cab and stood in front of the looming building. She took a deep breath and went inside and to the receptionist's desk.

"Hi, my name is Macy Misa and I'm here for an interview for the internship position."

"Ah, yes, the 11:00 appointment. I apologize, the meeting scheduled before you appointment is running a little long. Do you mind waiting or would you like to schedule another appointment?" the receptionist asked.

"I'll just wait." Macy said with a smile as she took a seat in the lobby. She opened her briefcase and pulled out her resume and looked over it. She had gone over it a million times making sure she didn't have a typo or anything. She was about to place her resume back into the folder that held it when she saw a post-it note from Nick.

_Good luck, Macy. I believ in you. - Nick_

Macy smiled feeling a strong feeling of confidence wash over her. She knew that even if Nick didn't want to live in New York, he was supporting her 100% and that was enough for her.

"Ms. Misa. You can go in, now." the receptionist said and Macy took a deep breath as she stood up and walked to the back.


	20. Chapter 20

Six months and two weeks later, Macy, was still in New York enjoying her new life. She still felt empty with not having Nick near, but he was still communicating with her, and she was free of Sergey. She hadn't seen or heard from Sergey since the day she walked away from him. She would be lying if she didn't think about him every now and then. The burden of her night with him in Russia will always be with her and she to live with it. It was what happened afterwards was the thing she hated him the most for. He was a very cruel man that didn't love anyone but himself and if he did love, he would be a coward and run from love. At least, Nick had the courage to love.

Macy, Stella, and April were sitting in a coffee shop near their apartment talking. Things were turning out great with the three women. Macy was doing great as an intern at one of the best PR agencies, Stella was about to launch her own line, and April had just started a new job in a record store. That's where she met her boyfriend, Zeke.

"Okay," April began as she sipped her chai latte. "so this guy comes in with total B.O. and that douchey hipster handlebar mustache asking for some obscure indie band. Ugh, hipsters ruin this fucking neighborhood."

"Isn't Zeke kind of a hipster…" Macy teased and April sighed. "I'm just saying. He's a bit of a hipster. You admitted it, yourself."

"I know, but…he's so cute. And he's only really half a hipster." April said as Stella laughed. "Okay, he's a hipster, but I'm slowly changing that. He's starting to listen to more mainstream music since he's been dating me."

"By mainstream, you mean not pop music or anything from the JONAS guys…" Stella said with a laugh. "Well, he's gotta start small before he works up to that."

"He'll never work up to that because I'm not even working up to that. Ugh, I love you guys, but I can't listen to your boyfriends' music. I'm sorry."

"It's okay…" Stella said with a chuckle. "We can't listen to your boyfriend's music, either." she teased and Macy laughed. She had to laugh to keep from worrying about what Nick wanted to do. He said he had made his decision, but wanted to tell her in person.

"Oh, whatever…" April said as Macy and Stella laughed. "Anyway, I guess today is the day, right?" April said referring to Nick and Joe's arrival in New York. "You nervous?" she asked and Macy sighed. "yeah…you're nervous."

"I know I am. Even when I was talking to Nick last night, he still wouldn't say what his decision was and…I'm scared. I've been trying to prepare myself for his decision for months, but I still don't think I can take it if we broke up for good."

"Well, we'll be here for you no matter what happens." Stella said and Macy tried to smile. She still didn't want to think that Nick and her could be over. They had gone through so much together. Nick was the reason she had the strength to stand up to Sergey.

"Hey, babe." Zeke said as he entered the coffeehouse. Zeke was an average guy with mousy brown hair and black-framed hipster glasses who wore vintage clothing. "Hey, Macy. Hey, Stella."

"Hey, Zeke." Stella said as he pulled up a chair to their table and kissed April on the cheek.

"Hey, babe." he said to April. "Check this out. Some guy came into the store today with a flyer for his performance art show this weekend. We should go." he said as he placed the flyer on the table and April scanned it.

"Yeah…we could. Or…we could have a date night with just the two of us…" April said trying to talk Zeke out of going to another weird art performance.

"Well, when you put it that way…we can skip the art thing." he said as he kissed her. "So, Macy, Stella, is this the day Joe and Nick arrive?"

"Yeah…six months later…" she said as she finished her coffee. "A risky plan, but it's been great living with Stella and April. Oh and my job at the PR firm is great." Macy said as she felt her phone vibrate with a reminder of when Nick and Joe would arrive. "We should go…" she said to Stella as she gathered her purse. Stella stood up and April and Zeke did also.

"Well, good luck, guys. I'll see you later on tonight." April said as she took Zeke hand in hers. Macy knew April had turned mushy and all in love. Her and Zeke were a cute couple.

"Yeah, guys…" Zeke said to them. "Good luck. Oh, if you or the guys want to go to the art performance, let me know."

"Okay." Stella said as she nodded with a smile. "We'll let you know. See ya. Have fun at work." she said as they departed and she hailed a cab for them. They got in and told the driver to take them to the airport. "Are you going to be okay, Macy?"

"I don't know…" Macy said with a shrug. "Stella, I didn't want to become one of those girls that depends on a guy, but…I love Nick so much. I can't imagine myself without him."

"I know, but think of all that you've done on your own. You're doing great in your internship and you're well on your way to being a publicist. I know how you feel, I do. But, you have to think about yourself. Nick is just going to be an addition to how great you are, but he's not your life. Joe realizes this and he knows how much my career means to me."

"I hear everything you're saying, but…you didn't lose you're not burdened by the guilt of sleeping with Sergey and the harassment he put me through. I know this goes deeper than Nick not wanting to live in New York. He would never say it, but I think he's still angry with me for what happened with Sergey. He hates me for lying about Sergey blackmailing me. I could see it in his face before he went back to Jersey. I know he was wondering if I wanted to stay in New York because of Sergey. He didn't trust me…"

"He trusts you, Macy. You made a mistake, but you can't let that ruin your relationship with Nick. You can't let your guilty conscience destroy you. I know you're only thinking this stuff because you feel as if you have to be punished for what happened with Sergey. You don't. He was a sick fuck that got off on destroying your relationship."

"But…what if Nick doesn't realize that I've done nothing but work my ass off to get my career going? What if he still doesn't want to live in New York? I know it sounds pretty pathetic, but…if I don't have him in my life, I'll feel empty. I mean, wouldn't you feel the same way about Joe?" Macy asked and Stella nodded.

"Yeah, I would. But I also know how important it is for me to make myself whole and feel fulfilled. I love Joe, but he's not going to be the only thing that completes me." Stella said as the driver pulled into the airport. They were dropped off at a terminal and paid the cab driver before walking in. Nick and Joe's plane had already landed and when Macy saw Nick, she wanted to cry.

"Stella!" Joe yelled as he ran to her and took her in his arms. "Damn, six months is too damn long to be without you." he said before he kissed her. Macy was walking towards Nick feeling her stomach turn with nervous emotion.

"Macy…" Nick said as he embraced her and she felt as if she would faint. He didn't seem angry, neither did he seem happy. Macy was feeling a little uneasy. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too. Nick…" Macy said before she was cut off with a kiss. She felt as if she felt the earth shake under her feet and she felt relief that Nick was kissing her. "Nick?" Macy asked not knowing if that was a kiss goodbye or not. She hoped it wasn't.


	21. Chapter 21

Macy was staring at Nick with confusion as they stood there. She hoped they weren't breaking up. She needed him. They walked wordlessly to the terminal with his bags to where Joe and Stella were. They had decided to catch separate cabs with Joe and Stella riding in one. Nick and Macy in another. Macy appreciated he opportunity to talk alone with Nick. Nick had decided to get some coffee and decided to delay riding in the taxi back to her place. They found a secluded spot in the airport so they could talk. This was her chance to know if he hated her or not. She would never forgive herself or Sergey if they truly ended.

"Nick…" Macy said as she grabbed his hand. "I need to know if…we're still together. Look, I know we agreed on a six month plan, but if you need more time…" Macy said as she tried to salvage their could be broken relationship. She would give him another six months to stall him because she didn't want to face that they could be over.

"I don't need more time, Macy. I just need to talk. We need to talk about what happened." Nick said with a somewhat pained expression and Macy wished she could erase Sergey from her past. She didn't want to remember that she lost her virginity to him.

"Nick, don't. I don't want to talk about Sergey. He's in the past. Let him and what happened between us stay in the past. I haven't seen him since the day I had my interview. He's history, Nick. Just forget about him."

"I can't just forget about him, Macy. He took your virginity and it's my fault." Nick said and Macy was about to protest when he stopped her. "Let me finish." he said and she nodded. "If I hadn't been so stupid and realized sooner that I loved you and wanted you to be my girlfriend, you wouldn't have slept with him. He probably wouldn't have targeted you."

"He would've. Nick, he was dating Olesya at the time when he saw me, and that didn't stop him from seducing me. He wouldn't have cared if we were dating or not. He only wanted me because I was vulnerable."

"Macy…I've never told you this, but I play that night over and over in my head. Him forcing you to leave with him and you agreed. God, I wanted to be inside you head so bad to know what was going through your mind to make you want to agree to go with him. I know you wanted to protect us, but sacrificing you virginity for that…"

"I know…I made a mistake, but I can't change that. If you want to hate me, just hate me." Macy said as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She knew Nick was not over what happened between her and Sergey. If she could have the strength, she would fly back to Russia and kill Sergey for ruining her relationship with Nick. But, she thought it was better to stay where she was and not risk being in Sergey clutches again.

"I don't hate you, Macy. I just…wish I could forget him. Every time we made love…I was so afraid I wasn't enough for you. I was afraid that you would prefer Sergey over me. And when you said you wanted to move to New York permanently, I was sure you wanted to move on. Even if you weren't trying to be with Sergey instead of me, I thought you were unhappy with me."

"I'm unhappy without you, Nick." Macy said as more tears flowed down her face. "I've been miserable without you because I thought you hated me. I thought you would think I would try to be with Sergey. Like I said, he's in the past. You're my present and my future, Nick."

"I don't want you to do this, Macy." he said and she was confused. "I don't want you to say this because you think that's what I want to hear. You know I love you, and I know you love me. I want to know if you'll still love me if I say I don't want to live in New York."

"I don't know. Long distance relationships don't work that well, Nick. I want you here in New York, but I want to you to be happy here. I love you and I always will, but I can't force you to be here if you don't want to. I love you too much to see you suffer at the expense of my happiness."

"Well, I won't be suffering after all…" Nick said and Macy was confused by what he said. "Macy…" he said as he took her hand in his and stared into her eyes. "I'm moving to New York. I want to live with you and we can live wherever you want."

"Nick…" Macy said with a smile. "Do you really mean it? Do you really want to live in New York?" she asked and he nodded. Macy was elated and overjoyed. She couldn't believe she and Nick were going to live together in New York. She felt as if her fairytale was coming true, but she still couldn't shake the doubt that was in the back of her mind. She had to know his reason for wanting to live in New York. "Why?"

"Well, I think we needed this break from each other to realize how much we needed each other. I didn't realize how much you made me happy until now. I was miserable without you and it only made me realize that living in New York wasn't the issue. Macy, it doesn't matter where I live as long as it's with you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Nick…" Macy said as she kissed him. "I promise you, that when we find an apartment here in New York, it will be somewhere we both want to live. I want us to be happy in our new place together. I want you and me to…" she said be was interrupted by Nick placing a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Macy…we could live on the street and it wouldn't matter to me. I just want to be with you and I want us to be happy. I want our future to be happy."

"Our past is so…unhappy. I hate Sergey for what he did to us. I could kill him for ruining our friendship back then…for ruining our relationship six months ago…"

"I know…" Nick said with a sigh. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm kind of glad he did." he said and Macy looked at him with a shocked expression. "Don't get me wrong. I will hate that man until the day he dies and maybe even afterwards. I just know we now have something that will bond us throughout our relationship…our hatred for Sergey."

"True…" Macy said before she kissed him again. "We should probably go. Stella and Joe are probably worried. Oh, and you have to meet April's boyfriend, Zeke."

"April has a boyfriend? Wow…I thought she would be terminally single…" he joked and Macy laughed as they caught a taxi and drove off.

"No, even she found love. I'm happy for her. She mellowed out a bit ever since she's been with Zeke. She's still incredibly violent and pessimistic, but a better person because of Zeke."

"I bet. She was a little rough when I met her. I'm guessing she still hates my music." he said and Macy nodded. "I figured that. Hey, somebody for everyone, right?" he asked and Macy laughed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Even for a bitter woman…"

"I'm sure she would love that you said that." Macy said with a laugh before she pulled out her phone and searched for the picture she took of them. "That's Zeke." she said as she pointed to a picture of him wearing his signature black-framed glasses. "It's funny because Zeke is kind of a hipster and April swears that she hates hipsters."

"Wow, I don't even want to know how that relationship works." he said before he pulled her closer to him. "I love you, Macy."

"I love you, Nick." she said as she leaned against him and felt him place a kiss on top of her head. She knew she couldn't forget her mistake with Sergey in Russia and blackmail in New York, but she will always have Nick's love. She would have the best future she could have with Nick.


End file.
